My Cold Broken Heart
by AliJay82
Summary: McDanno relationship. Steve becomes convinced that Danny is cheating on him and breaks up with him. Danny walks out and never comes back.
1. Danny's Pain

I walk the streets, the ones that used to comfort me and were so full of colour, now just seem dull, lifeless and empty. I hate it when we argue, but this time was one of the worst we've ever had. Usually it's over petty crap and normally everything is said and done within five minutes but I just don't know what happened this time. You stormed in and accused me of being with someone else, said that you had seen me with him, touching him and hugging him. You wouldn't give me a chance to explain who he was or what was happening.

I never got the chance to tell you that I was sorting something out with a friend for you. We haven't been able to spend much time together because cases have been piling up, one on top of the other. So I arranged with Kono and Chin and a friend of mine in the hotel industry out here to get us a suite in one of the hotels in a far of region of the Island, just so we could be us for a few days and reconnect. I wanted to surprise you.

A shiver runs through me as the memories flash back to the argument. Well it wasn't really an argument, I never got a chance to say anything, which is strange for me as I'm usually the one who does all the talking. You were so angry, I've never seen you like that before and it scared me. I know I'm small but I never let anyone intimidate me. When you stood over me at your full height, shouting and yelling, I felt even smaller. I tried to explain, to help you understand but you wouldn't listen, you wouldn't let me talk. The things you called me and accused me of, broke my heart. How could you even think I would do something like that too you. I love you, I've never felt about anyone like I've felt about you, not even Rachel and that's saying something.

I've been walking around for hours now, after screaming at me you walked upstairs telling me to get the hell out of your house and your life. That you don't need a slut like me in your life, so I did. I left everything and just left, I didn't even grab a coat or my keys or wallet, just walked out in the jeans, t-shirt and trainers I was wearing. I wouldn't even of had my phone on me if it wasn't in my pocket. I don't even know where I am, I haven't recognised any of the streets for a long time now and I know I wont be able to get home by myself anymore but at this moment I really don't care. I hear my phone ring in my pocket and I pull it to see it's you calling me. I smile sadly at your face and put the phone back in my pocket as it continues to ring. I can't bring myself to talk to you, I'm too hurt, my heart is too broken and I just feel like I'm sinking.

A beep indicates that I have a voicemail but I ignore it. I don't know what to do but keep walking. It's like I have a need just to get away. I know that when I finally stop my muscles are going to be killing me from walking around for hours on end but at this moment I can't seem to care. I hear a crash above me and lightening streaks across the sky and the heavens open. I welcome the pouring rain as it hides the tears that are currently running down my face. At least it will stop the looks I've been getting from people as I walk around but I haven't seen anyone for a while now and the houses have given way to the forests. My phone rings again and I ignore it. I don't want to speak, I don't want to hear anyone especially you at the moment.

It continues to ring none stop as I walk, I get angry. I don't want you or anybody round me or talking to me at the moment, so I take it out noting the missed calls from you, Kono, Chin and even Rachel and turn it off. I keep walking deeper and deeper into the forest. The rain is still pouring and I'm soaked through but somehow I can't bring myself to care. The light is fading and I can hardly see where I'm going now but I can't bring myself to stop. The ugly words that you screamed at me, the image of your face is still burned into my brain and I need to get away from it.

I feel the thorns and torn branches brush and tear at my arms but it's almost as if I've gone completely numb. Like I can't feel anything, the love that had made me feel so warm inside has now gone and has been replaced by ice. I know that I'll have to stop soon as it's getting so dark I can hardly see my own feet. I walk for a few minutes and find an area underneath a huge tree and sit down. I know, I'm lost, that no one knows where I am and that I've got no food or drink but right now I don't care. I just need to be away from everybody, be alone with my broken heart. Only yesterday we were laying on the beach talking about the future and how much we were looking forward to it and now it just seems broken. Sitting here I feel empty and cold. I miss you, miss your strong arms holding me, feeling your skin against mine, miss your voice as you whispered to me that you loved me, miss the light in your eyes when you looked at me and the way would do anything to make me smile if I'd had a bad day.

But now these memories of happier times were twisted somehow. Your voice was twisted as it yelled ugly things, those arms that had held me so tight now pushed me away, the light that used to be in your eyes now filled with such hatred. I tried to touch you, tried to explain to you that nothing was going on but you wouldn't listen. Why wouldn't you listen? I scream into the night. Why would you think I would do something like that to you? Did you really think so little of me to think that I would cheat on you with the first person I could.

Right then and there I feel the dam break and the tears that had been running down my face as I walk had now become full heart wrenching sobs as I tried to cry my pain out. I wondered if you knew now. If Chin and Kono had told you and what you felt now. Did you feel remorse, did you believe them, did you still hate me or still love me. Could we even work things out between us now? I know I should switch my phone on and contact someone but I just don't have the energy. I'm cold, and tired and just want to sleep. I lean my head against the bark of the tree and feel my eyes closing as sleep claims me and the last thought as I fall into sleep is this is how it feels trying to sleep with a broken heart.


	2. Steve's anger and understanding

My phone beeped with yet another text message from the unknown number, I had been getting them all week and I don't know how much of it I could take. Danny had been leaving on constant errands all week, kept making different excuses but never really giving us good reason as to where he was going. I had ignored the messages, thinking they were just from someone trying to screw around with me. Being in this job you make alot of enemies and they are always finding new and inventive ways to do that. Then the pictures turned up of Danny outside a hotel with another man, hugging him and then walking into the hotel with him arm in arm. I love Danny, I know his heart and soul. At least I thought I did, but between the texts, pictures and all the secrets, some major doubts were creeping in.

Danny pops his head in and tells me that he's got to pop out yet again. I stand up and walk up to him pulling him into my office.

"So um where you off? Anywhere special?" I ask, trying hard to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Um no, I've just got to pop to see Rachel. She needs to talk to me about Grace." He puts his arms around my neck and pulls me to him. "Maybe we could carry on from last night." He whispers, placing a kiss to my lips. I remember yesterday on the beach, you lying in my arms, talking about how we were going to spend the rest of our lives together and telling me how much you loved me. You never noticed the way I held you a little tighter or the quiver in my voice when I told you I love you or if you did you never said anything. My mind is running a mile a minute. How can you say you love me when you could be going to see another man?

I haven't been able to sleep since all this started, confusion and fear running through me. Could you really do this to me? It all had to be some sick joke. The man I knew inside and out wouldn't do this, he wasn't capable of being so cruel and vicious. The Danno I know couldn't do that, could he? What if he had been playing me all along? Had he just been using me like the texts said?

"You ok there babe?" Danny's voice brought me back to reality and I look down into the beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, um Danny is there anything that you want to tell me?" I ask, watching his face for his reaction.

"No why?" Danny replied, looking down and to the left. My heart broke a litle more, he was lying and it was killing me.

"Um no reason." I forced a smile on to my face and hugged him to me.

"Ok babe I've got to run. I'll meet you back home in a couple of hours." With another quick kiss he was out of the door. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know. I grab the keys to my truck off my desk and head towards the exit after Danny, ignoring both Kono and Chin as I run out. I keep my distance so I don't spook him. As Danny turns on to the Lunalilo freeway I know for sure he isn't going to see Rachel and it hits me that he's going to meet the mystery man. I grip the steering wheel, my knuckles turning white and I can feel the anger bubbling inside me. How could he do this to me? I thought what we had was special, he was the only permanent thing in my life and now I was going to lose him aswell.

Danny turned off the highway at the turning for The Kahala Hotel, this was the hotel from the pictures, this is where he had met the mystery man. I pull up well behind Danny and watch as he walks to the front of the hotel. A tall, fair haired mand wallks out and engulfs Danny in an embrace, kissing him on the cheek. The anger that was building inside of me is reaching boiling point and I can feel my control slip. I would love nothing more than to go over to the guy and beat him, but I don't. I stay in my car, gripping the steering wheel tightly and watch them go into the hotel. I feel myself shake as I wath the enterance waiting for the to appear. It isn't till an hour later that they do and Danny has a grin on his face. They talk for a few minutes and he pulls Danny into another embrace and then lets him go with another kiss to the cheek. I grip the steering wheel tighter to stop me from going out there and ripping the guys head off his shoudlers.

I repeat over and over in my head that this can't be happening but I just can't seem to convince myself and I watch helplessly as Danny drives off. I take a few deep breaths hoping it will calm me down, but I take on look over at the guy, whose still watching the way Danny left and I break. I scream, throw the car in to drive and drive straight at him. He barely has time to move out of the way as I come speeding through, but I don't care, I just keep driving. My anger and hurt have reached a point where I just want to make Danny hurt as much as he hurt me. My emotions take over and it's like I'm watching myself from the passenger seat, the person I see I don't recognise anymore. So consumed with anger, that I've disappeared. I drive like a lunatic through the traffic and reach home in record time. Another time and I would of been pround of that, but I'm certainly not proud of what I did next.

I grab the door handle nearly ripping it off the hinges as I open it and I see Danny just standing in the living room reading something. As soon as he hears me enter, he quickly folds the paper and pushes it into his pocket, then turns to me and smiles. How can he be so damn cheerful and cocky. That when I feel the last shred of control I had left in me snap and the words just come pouring out of my mouth. Danny just stares at me in shock, not saying anything, as I continue to scream at him. I pull myself up to my full height and tower over him. I know I'm scaring him, I can see it in his ocean blue eyes, the ones that held such love and trust in them now just hold fear and confusion.

He tries to speak, tries to touch me to calm me down but I just push him away, as I do I see hurt flood his beautiful eyes. I hear myself call him a slut and to get out of my life and my home. I turn and run up the stairs, pretending I don't see the tears flowing down his cheeks or his voice as he calls out to me. I just run to our bedroom, slam the door and throw myself down on the bed breathing heavily. It's not until I hear the front door click that I start to cry, the cries turn into sobs and I end up a blubbering shakey mess curled up on the floor. I stay that way for almost two hours, till I finally calm myself down. I walk into the bathroom and look at myself. I look a mess. Red rimmed and haunted eyes, tear stained cheeks and just a complete mess. I clean myself up the best I can and thats when I realise how loud the silence is. I have to get out.

Grabbing the keys, I run to the truck and head to the office. Once there I get out and proceed straight to my office, ignoring the looks from Chin and Kono. The photos are still on my desk and with one sweep I send everything flying, how did my life get so fucked up in one week when everything was going right. Chin and kono tentively enter the office behind me and silently take in the distruction.

"Boss, what's going on?" Chin says slowly trying to judge my reaction.

"Nothing." I mumble.

"You sure about that?" He tries again and I sigh, I really dont want to get into this now. I hear Kono move around my deskand bend down to pick up something off the floor.

"Why do you have a picture of Patrick and Danny?"She wonders.

"Patrick? Wait aminute you two knew about what was going on?" Today was getting better and better. Betrayed by my partner and now by my two best friends.

"Well yeah, Danny told us ages ago." Kono says matter of factly.

"Brah we weren't gonna ruin the surprise." Chin added.

"The surprise? The surprise of my partner cheating on me? Really" I couldn't believe this.

"What do you mean cheating on you? Danny would never cheat on you." Kono seemed shocked that I had even dared to think such a thing.

"Well what else was I suppose to think from the pictures and the texts, to the secret meetings and the lies."

"Woah bro you lost us. Start from the begining."

I sigh, lean against my desk and tell them everything. At the end of it all, I see relisation dawn on their faces and then kono hits me, sending me flying to the floor.

"Kono what the hell?" I manage to get out, but all of a sudden she's standing over me with her hands on her hips.

"STEVEN J. MCGARRETT , HOW THE HELL COULD YOU THINK DANNY WAS CHEATING ON YOU. HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU, YOU THICK SKULLED, NEANDERTHAL."

I just stare at her in shock and then look at Chin, even he seems angry.

"Danny wasn't cheating on you brah, he's known Patrick for years. Patrick, who by the way, is happily married with 3 kids, owns the Kahala Hotel and offered Danny a room so that you two could have some quality time together. He arranged for us to be on call if needed, he arranged with Rachel that he could have Grace next week so that it would just be the two of you and he arranged with th governer that you both would be on down time so you wouldn't get interuppted." Chin looked at me as I absorbed all the information.

Danny had just been doing something nice and I just waded in a destroyed everything in one fail swoop. "Oh god." I whispered, grabbing my phone and speed dialing Danny's number. "Pick up, pick up, pick up." The phone went through to voicemail and it did the other 10 times he rang. "He's not answering."

"Are you really surprised!" Kono stated. "I'll ring Rachel, see if he's gone there."

"I'll try Danny, he might answer to me."

They both went into the main office to make their calls and left me alone in my office. What the hell had I done. I'd let my anger get the better of me and ruined the one perfect thing in my life. I look out into the main office, my vision blurred by tears and see Chin tracking Danny's cell. I pick up mine and dail your number, once again it goes straight through to voicemail. This time I dont hang up, instead I pour my heart over the phone beging for your forgivess, I tell you over and over how sorry I am. I hang up after telling you how much I love you. I angrily wipe away my tears, I don't deserve to cry not after what I've done. A clap of lightening tears across the darkening sky, as if it agrees with me. The rain thunders against the windows as I pray to god we can find our way back to each other.


	3. Danny's Decision

I return to the land of the living, cold and disorintated. It took me a while to realise why I was cold and wet. What am I doing outside? I reach out for Steve but all I feel is empty air, thats when I remember. I take several deep breaths as the overwhelming panic begins to take hold. How could he not trust me? I just wanted to do something special for us, was that so wrong?

I take my phone out of my pocket and hope that it will still works. I hit the on button and nearly cry with relief when the screen fills with light. My joy quickly turns to shock as I see that its half two in the morning. I left the house about five pm, I've been missing for nearly ten hours.

"Fuck!" I exclaim, this was not good. I'm in the middle of nowhere and I don't know how to get home. Wherever that was now. My phone starts to vibrate and beep with missed phonecalls, text messages and voicemails. I just the phone calls and of course they're from the people I expected to call me - Steve, Kono, Chin and rachel, but theres others I didn't expect like Max, Komekona and Fong. I read the text messages and they are all the same, asking me to get in touch and let them know I'm safe. I move on to the voicemails and finally I get to Steve's. I take a deep breath and put the phone to my ear to listen, preparing myself for the worst. I hear him take a shuddery beath and I can tell he's crying.

_"Hey Danny. Um...I don't know how to start. I am so so sorry about the way I treat you and the things I said. I don't know what came over me. I was so scared of losing you that when I thought you were cheating on me I went insane and everything just came out wrong. I couldn't stop all the feelings that were running through me. I love you so much and now you hate me. I understand that its my fault and I wish that I could go back and change it all." _

I hear him draw another shakey breath and when he starts to talk again, I can hear his tears.

_"I can't lose you Danno. I just can't. You're everything to me. Please come back to me and I will do everything and anything to earn your forgiveness. I love you baby, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me after everything I've done. I'm so so sorry baby, please please come back to me. I love you baby. Im sorry."_

Then the phone clicks. I wipe my eyes and I dial Chin's number. I just can't face seeing Steve right now. After three rings, he answers.

"Danny, are you ok? Where are you?"

"Chin I'm ok." I tell him, not sure if my voice is quivering because I'm cold or its cause I'm upset. "Um I'm not sure where I am. Can you get a lock on my phone if I leave it on and then come and get me. Chin can you do me a favour?"

"Anything for you brah." I could hear him typing on the computer.

"Can you come on your own. I can't face Steve tonight, well today, can I stay at yours?"

"Sure Danny. But I'm gonna have to tell him whats going on. He hasn't stopped pacing all night and he's worn a hole in the floor in his office." I laugh slightly as I can picture Steve pacing. "Right I've got a lock on. Im coming to get you, I'll be there as soon as I can and keep you're phone on."

"I will and thanks Chin." I hang up and lean against the tree. Why did life have to be so hard when you grew up, why couldn't it be like in the fairytales that my parents read to us when we were kids. The ones where you meet the person of your dreams and then live happily ever after. I thought Rachel was the one, we were so happy when Grace was born and then things went wrong rappidly. We divorced, she found Stan, moved my angel to this pineapple infested hell hole and thats where I met him.

The most infurating, annoying, insane, stupid, beautiful, sexy, lovable, creature that I've ever met. Within hours of meeting him, I got shot, broken my knee, Ive been poisoned, but the worse thing of all, on seperate occasions I've nearly lost him and grace. The beep of my phone brings me out of my revive and when I look at the phone, its a text message from Steve.

'_Chin told me you rang him and that you don't want to see me_. _I just wanted to let you know that I completely understand and take all the time you need. I hope one day you can forgive. I love youxx.'_

I sigh and rest my head against my arms. I love him too but I don't know if I can forgive him. How can we have a relationship if he doesn't trust me, would this happen everytime I speak to a friend. I don't know if I could live like that. Luckily I'm spared anymore thinking time as I hear a motorbike come riding up from the distance and soon Chin is infront of me kicking the stand to rest on the ground and gracefully gets off the bike. I stand up and the next thing I know Chin is wrapping his arms around me and hugs me tight. I hug him back just as tight.

"Thanks so much for coming to get me brother. I'm sorry for going missing." I tell him.

"It's ok. Just next time anything like this happens, come and talk to me ok? Don't go off on your own for hours on end. You had a lot of people worried."

"I promise, I'm sorry." I say pulling away. "Now can we get out of here? I could really use a hot shower and a warm bed."

Chin laughed. "No problem, come on bruddah." We get Chin's bike and head for his house. I lean my head against his back and will myself not to fall asleep again. Before I know it we arrive at Chin and Malia's house. We enter quietly and Chin shows me to the spare room, where I see my go bag on the bed and he explains to me that Kono had grabbed some stuff for me from Steve's place when she had dropped him home. I nod and swallow against the tears that are threatening to spill over. Chin passes me some towels and tells me to go and take a relaxing shower.

I walk into the bathroom, turn on the water and strip out of my wet clothes. I ease my body under the hot water and sigh as I feel my cold, aching muscles warm up and loosen. I wash up and climb out. Drying myself off, I change into my sweat pants and t-shirt, putting some thick socks on, I clean up the bathroom and walk back into the spare room. I smile as I look on the bedside table. Chin had placed a sandwhich, a hot cup of coffee, a bottle of water and two tylenol. I quietly shut the door and sit down on the bed, making quick work of the sandwhich and coffee. Sighing as the warmth of the coffee flows through me. I take the tylenol and slide beneath the covers, I know that I've got a lot to think about but right now I'm too tired so I lean my head against the pillow and in a matter of minutes I'm asleep.

I wake up to the sunlight streaming through the windows and bury my head further into the pillow. I'm so comfortable, that if I didn't have to pee I would of stayed where I am. I make my way to the bathroom and sort myself out, then make my way back to the bedroom to get dressed. I put on a fresh t-shirt, hoodie and a pair of jeans. Once I'm dressed I make my way downstairs, with my bag and place it by the front door. I walk towards the kitchen where I find Malia preparing some food.

"Hi." I say leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey Danny." She replies. Stopping what shes doing and comes over to hug me.

"I'm so glad you're safe. We were all so worried about you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone. I wasn't thinking to tell you the truth, I just needed to get away and the further I walked, the more I needed to. If that makes any sense."

"I can understand that." She says quietly. "Have you decided what you're gonna do?"

"I have and to be honest I don't think a lot of people will be too happy about it. One in particular." I looked down dreading what I'm going to do.

"It doesn't matter what other people think, you've got to do whats right for you and your heart. Screw the rest of them."

I laugh. "Why do I get the feeling that you're speaking from expierence."

"That my boy is a story for another time. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks, I've got to go sort things out. Can you thank Chin for everything. "

"No problem, anytime you need to just come to us ok?" She told me, giving me another hug.

"I will, I promise." I hug her tight one more time, put my shoes on and head for the door. Grabbing my bag I call for a cab to take me to Steve's house. Once I arrive, I pay the fare and walk inside. I walk aound the house doing, what I have to do and then send a message to steve telling him to meet me at the house. I pace around the living room, until I hear his truck pull up. I drew in a shakey breath as I see him get out of the truck and walk into the house. He walks through the door and we just stand there staring at each other.

"Hi." I finally say breaking the silence.

"Hi." He repeats, taking a hesident step towards me. "Danny, I can't apologise enough for everything. I should never of said those things to you, I should of trusted you, after everything we've been through how could I of even doubted you." He breaks off at that and turns to face the window. "I let my insecurities get the better of me. I should never of taken them out on you, its my problem and I should be able to deal with it not take it out on you." He turns to look at me, his hazel eyes so open and vunerable. I can hardly bear to look at them but I know I have to do this to save my sanity.

"Steve, look..." I manage to get out when he cuts me off.

"Danny, look I know I've been a jerk but..." He stops mid sentance and looks down at my bags. "You're leaving me?" He asks in such a small and broken voice that I feel my heartbreak in two.

"Steve, this is best for both of us..." He doesn't let me finish as he grabs my face between his hands.

"No Danny, you can't go. You can't give up on us. Please." He begs me, his eyes shining bright with unshed tears. God I can't do this but I have to. I blink rapidly against the tears that are threatening to fall from my own eyes. Steve leans down and places his forehead against mine. "Please don't leave me baby, please." I feel a tear run down his cheek and land on my face. I have to do this, I need to be strong. I place my hands on his wrists and stroke the skin there.

"Steve." I swallow hard before continuing. "We need time apart, we've got so much to figure out and we can't do that together."

"No no no.I can't lose you. Please Danny don't go." More tears pour down his face. I take a few deep breaths.

"Steve. It's for the best. I'm going back to New Jersey for a few weeks, I need some time to think and both of us need to sort ourselves out and the past way to do that is for us to be apart."

"Danno please." I nearly fall apart when he uses my pet name but I know in my heart what I'm doing is right. "Please we can sort this out together, you don't have to go. I love you and I know you love me too. Stay please baby please." He press a kiss to my lips and I kiss back for a while.

He whimpers as I pull away, he knows whats coming and it's tearing him apart. Outside a cab beeps.

"That's my ride to the airport. I've got to go." I try to gently pull his hands from me, but he's not making it easy and holds on as tight as he can.

"No, I'm not letting you go. I can't lose you I can't." Hes crying and begging and holding on to me as if his life depends on me. "I'm not letting you go, I need you. Danno please."

"I'm sorry, I've got to go. I can't be with you Steven, I'm sorry. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me."

"I do trust you. I trust you with my life, my heart. Danno you're my everything."

"No you don't Steve. You don't tell me huge great pieces of your life, you didn't trust me when I told you I wasn't cheating and you called me a slut."

"I sorry, I didn't mean any of it. Please baby please believe me. We can work through this, please."

"I'm sorry." I say again and pull his hands off me. I move away from him, trying not to watch as I see him crumble. I have to be strong. I grab my bags and walk out to the taxi. I gt in quickly cause if i stop and look back, I'll run straight back into his arms. I tell the taxi driver to drive to the airport. As we pull away down the road, I turn and look out the back window at the McGarrett house. Steve runs outside and crumples to the ground as he watches the taxi drive away. Once we're out of sight I turn and face the front again and rest my head against the window and let the tears finally flow.


	4. Steve makes his move

I wake up, just as I have done for the last two weeks in the chair in the living room with the TV on. I always used to tell Danny how I could never sleep with the tv on but since he left, it's become my only friend. I pick up the bottle thats beside me and take a long drink. The cold liquid runs down my throat and the alcohol buzzes in my veins, I'm not a big drinker but tonight I need to get drunk. Tonight I just want to forget. Forget the pain, the anger and the tears. The way you walked out taking my heart and soul with you and the fact that I pushed you away. For the past 14 days I've been an empty shell, just going through the motions. I sleep, eat, work and come home. I barely speak to anyone, I speak to Kono and Chin but only about work and only at work.

They've both tried to do their best to bring me out of my shell, but I'm too close off in my own world to care. After about the 5th day they gave up. I've spoken to Grace a few times, she keeps asking when Uncle Steve is coming to see her. I keep telling her the same thing, that I'll be around to see her soon but I'm not sure when soon will come. I pick up a photo of me with Grace and Danny, for a while I had a family, a perfect family. A man who I loved more than anything and an adoreable little girl who had become like a surrogate daughter to me and I went and ruined it all. I put the photo back on the table and walk to the phone. I pick it up and once again start to dial Danny's number. I swallow hard and just as I'm about to dial the last number I replace the handset. I promised to give you time but not even hearing your voice is tearing me apart.

I've gone to phone and email you so many times, I must have about 50 drafts saved on my computer that I've started writing to you. As soon as I started to write half of them, the words just didn't seem right and the other half just say I'm sorry, please come back. I lean against the wall and run my hand across the beard thats formed on my face. I'm hardly recognisable as the clean cut Seal that everyone knows on this island. Everything seems to much of an effort lately. My hair is longer than its been since I was 16, I haven't shaved for days and the house looks like hurricane Williams has been here. The memory flashes in front of my eyes from when I went for my training update with the reserves and I came back to an unbelievable mess after Danny had house sit for me.

I smile sadly at that memory. It wasn't long after that we go together. I decided to take pity on him and helped him tidy up. We were bantering back and forth as we picked up his mess, when I came across one of his ties. I threatened to throw it away, telling him once again that no one wears a tie in Hawaii, when he went to grab it telling me that it made him look professional and how people liked him in ties. I personally loved him in the clothes he was wearing then. Danny had changed his formal trousers and shirt for a black t-shirt and blue fitted jeans with a pair of converse and in my opinion he looked hot, but I would never tell him that. I had been having feelings for Danny for a long while now but never made a move as Danny had never showed the slightist interet in ever being with a man. But while I was teasing him about his ties, something changed. I said again that I was gonna throw it in the trash when he made a grab for it. As I'm taller than him I just held my arm up above my head so he couldn't reach it and Danny being the lovable, insane, hothead that he is, started ranting on me calling me a big oaf. He kept reaching up so I moved back and just as he was about to reach up again I trip on the coffee table behind me and sent both of us crashing to the sofa with him on top of me.

I froze, having the man of my dreams land on top of my was not good as my body reacted. I instantly felt myself go hard and I was so ashamed, I looked anywhere but at Danny. I was sure that he was going to run away in disgust but instead I felt him grab my chin with his fingers and he gently lift my head up so I was looking at him and nearly died of shock when I saw him smiling. The next thing I knew he was leaning down and gently pressed a kiss to my lips. I was so stunned that I just stared at him. He asked why I hadn't told him sooner and I think I said something about him being as straight as they come, at that he just laughed, pressed his hips into mine, said does that feel straight to you and kissed me again. The rest of the day we spent making love and really getting to know each other. Although I had to hold some things back about my Seal days

My smile fades as I'm brought crashing back to reality by a pounding on the door. I look at my watch and see that it's half eleven at night, who the hell is at my door at this time of night? I reach for my gun and notice that my reactions are slightly wobbly from the alcohol I've drunk. I take the safety off and slowly move to the door as the banging resumes.

"Whose there?" I shout and I'm slightly surprised when it comes out slurred. Thats not a good sign.

"It's me and Kono brah. Open up." I hear Chin's voice come through the the door and I click the safety back on and open the door.

"What are you two doing here its nearly midnight?" I question and put up little resistance as Kono shoulders her way past me and into the house.

"We're aware of the time and can you brush your teeth before you talk to me again boss. You smell like a brewery." I put my had in front of my mouth and take a sniff of my breath. Wow, she's right, you could get drunk if I breathed on you.

"What the hell happened to your house McGarrett?" Chin laughed as he looked at the mess that was suppose to be my living room.

"It's a little messy is all." I say. "What are you two doing here at this time of night anyway?"

"Wow can you feel the love in this room cuz." Kono laughed and grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me down into the chair. "We are here cause we're sick of you and your moping. so we have come here to get you back on track."

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." I mumble, trying to make her let go.

"Yeah right brah." Chin rolls his eyes. "When was the last time you shaved or tidied up or even showered?" He held his nose at the last one. " Also when are you gonna start to win Danny back."

"I showered yesterday, shaved...uh" I have to think about that. "I can't remember. Tided up, probabley the same as when I last shaved. As for wining Danny back." I sigh and look down. "Theres no point."

"What do you mean no point? You love him don't you?" Kono snaps at me.

"Yes of course I do."

"And he loves you." I have to think about that one. Does he still love me or have I pushed him too far away? I get lost in my own head again and am brought snapping back to reality by a slap on the back of my head from Chin.

"Ow, what was that for? You're not suppose to hit your boss."

"If you're going to continue being so dense, I'm gonna keep trying to knock some sense into you." Chin told me with a smile. "Danny loves you. I can see it, Kono can see it, Grace and Rachel can see it. Why can't you?"

"He left me." I point out, for which I gain another slap to the back of my head. "Ow Chin." I whine sounding like a five year old and he just looks at me. "Ok it was my fault." I go off on a full scale rant that Daniel Williams himself would of been proud of. "I deserve everything I got, I should of trusted him. After all the crap I've been through, even when I was a complete asshole, Danny always stood by me and how did repay him? I shouted at him, called him names, told him to get out of my life and for no reasons but my own stupid insecurites. Everyone I love is taken away from me, so why not Danny. He deserves better than me. Someone who doesn't have so many hang ups and issues as I do. But I can't let him go, I need him so bad, I love him, he's everything to me. I need..." I slump in my chair feeling physically drained. "I need him back." I look at them and wonder why the hell their grining at each other like they've just won the lottery.

"So what you gonna do to get him back?" Kono smiles. She looks like she's cooking something up.

"I told him I would give him some time." I try and just about duck in time to avoid another head slap from Chin.

"Steven Jack McGarrett, you can be so dense when it comes to relationships. This all came about cause Danny felt you didnt trust him..."

"Which I didn't." I frown.

"And you didn't share things with him..."

"I didn't."

"Which lead to him not feeling wanted..."

"Ok."

"Stop interrupting me."

"Sorr..." I start and get another whack from Chin. "Ow." I turn and glare at him and try not to be annoyed by how much he seems to enjoy head slapping me.

"Let the lady finish." He grins.

"As I was saying. You need to fight for him. Prove to Danny how much you love him and trust him and let him know that you're willing to do anything to get him back and make this work."

"Have you finished?" I ask, not wanting to be head slapped again and she nods. "You guys deserve the truth, I want him back. I'm just scared." I confess.

"Scared of what?"

I take a deep breath, I don't share emotions and feelings well. Put me in a situation where I can blow something up or take down a bad guy and I can do that without blinking but talking about my feelings and I turn into a jibbering wreck. After my dad sent me away and I joined the navy, I learnt to hide what I was feeling. Feelings were a sign of weakness that could get you hurt or killed and then I meet a detective from Jersey who wears his heart on his seleeve and lets the whole world know how he's feeling all the time and he is the strongest person I know.

"That this will happen again, scared that he'll reject me, scared that I'll lose him and also I wouldn't know where the hell to start to win him back." I admit sadly.

"That's where I come in." Kono smiles. "First you've got to clean yourself up, the tramp look is never gonna work. Plus you look sexier without the face fur." She pulls a face as she runs her hand over the beard that adorns my face and I laugh. "Thats better. Smiling definatly suits you. Second you book a flight to New Jersey. Doing this over the phone or email won't work, You need to do this face to face. Preferably with flowers. Roses!" She exclaims.

"Flowers? Danny?" I ask. I can't imagine Danno being happy that I gave him flowers.

"Trust me boss. By the time I finished with you, Danny won't be able to resist you."

I gulp in terror and look at Chin who just shrugs and smiles at me. The next few hours are a blur of sobering me up, showering, shaving, packing and making myself look presentable. Then before I can blink I'm at the airport being hugged goodbye by Chin and Kono, the latter whispers in my ear not to screw up and then I'm on my way.

After a long ass flight, I land in Newark airport, my heart pounding in my chest. I grab a cab to the hotel that Kono booked for me and when I pull up my eyes widen. It looks like a five star palace. Thats the last time I let her loose with my credit card, I grumble under my breath. I grab my stuff, check in and go to my room. I freshen up and then change into some black jeans and a smart blue dress shirt. I check myself in the mirror one last time and make my way to the shops down from the hotel. About three shops down I find a Florists and pick out the best bunch of roses I can find. They're expensive but he's worth it. I quickly write a note, trying to get out everything that I've been feeling without him and put it in the middle of the bunch. I hail a cab and give the driver the address of Danny's parents place, which Rachel so kindly gave to me. When we pull up outside the house I swear my heart is nearly beating out of my chest, I pay the driver and slowly make my way to the door. I ring the bell and it's opened by a woman in her late 30's.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asks with a smile and I'm struck by how much she looks like Danny.

"Um Hi I'm Steve McGarrett. I work..."

"Oh my god you're Steve. I'm Aimee." She says smiling. "Danny's told us all about you and may I say you're even more handsome in real life."

"Um thanks I think." I reply turning a serious shade of red. "I'm guessing he told you what happened?"

"Yeah he did, but I'm so glad you're here. Danny's been so miserable since you two broke up and I'm guessing from the beautiful roses your here to get back together." Her eyes are practically dancing.

"Yeah I am." I smile. I like her.

"Well follow me. He's out the back with a friend." She holds the door open and I follow her through the house to the back. She talks about how happy he was when we were together and that they knew he had found the one. I just smile and follow her, I'm surprised when she stops and gasps. I follow her eyes to the patio window and the roses drop from my hands as I see what shes staring at. Danny is out the back, kissing another guy. At first I'm too stunned to move but then I can't be there.

"Oh my god." Aimee whispers. "Steve, I'm sorr..." she turns to me but I'm already out the door.


	5. Danny takes a chance

My brain isn't functioning at the moment. One minute Im sitting here talking to a friend and the next minute, my so called friend is kissing me. When my brain finally kicks into gear I push him away and just stare in disbelief.

"What the hell Connor?"

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He says grinning at me. I suddenly feel sick, I've know him for years since we were in the academy together, I was there at his wedding and now he's kissing me.

"Connor, seriously what the fuck?" I shake my head trying to clear it but it's racing a mile a minute. I stand up and move away from him. "Connor." I say again. "First off you're married to a very lovely woman, Beth you remember her." My voice dripping with sarcasm. "Second of all I am with someone."

"Thought you broke up with that dumbass Jarhead? As for my wife, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." He leers and I just want to go and scrub myself in the shower.

"Me and STEVE." I emphasise his name. "Are taking some time out. Thats all and hes not a dumb jarhead. He's amazing, sweet, caring, loving, loyal, passionate, strong, sexy, beautiful..." I trail off as my mind and heart scream in unison at me. _So why did you leave him?_

"Jeez shut up already, he cant be that great he was in the navy after all. How dumb do you have to be to want to get yourself killed."

Ok that did it. "He was and still is protecting this country and your freedom. Because of him you still have the right to be a complete jackass. He risked his life every day and what have you done? Sat behind a desk and become the worlds biggest jerk."

"Pft please." He has the nerve to roll his eyes. "Spending your life on a boat or submarine in the middle of the ocean isn't dangerous." He runs his hand over my shoulder and I glare at him with disgust. "You need a real man. One who knows how to please their man." He tells me running his eyes over my body. "I mean, why settle for second best when you can have me."

"I really don't know what's scarier. Your breath or the fact that you actually believe what your saying." I say in disbelief, I put my hands together trying to resist the urge to punch him. "Look Connor, you and I will never happen. I love Steve and he's the one I want to be with. Yeah we hit a rough patch but what relationship doesn't. Steve is everything that you will never be. You need to leave now!"

Instead he moves towards me gripping my arm painfully and looms over me. "Trust me Danny, no one turns me down and gets away with it."

"Get your filthy hands off me." I struggle to get out of his grip, but he only tightens his hold and pushes me against the wall.

"Listen to me carefully D." I hate that name now, it was my nickname back in the academy and after what happened with Rick the name disgusts me now. "You will pay for turning me down. I'll give you one more chance."

I pull my arm back ready to punch him full force in the face, when the next thing I know, Connor's head is snapping back and he's landing on his ass holding his nose. I just stand there staring in shock until Aimee comes into view, holding her hand.

"I believe my little brother told you to leave. Now if you want to walk out that door with your dick still attached to your body I suggest you go now." Connor gets up and glares at us. With a 'This is not over.' aimed at me he's out the door.

I turn to look at her and smile. I love my family.

"You're welcome Daniel." She smiles back.

"I was dealing with it." I comment trying to regin some sense of normality.

"Oh sure, you were just waiting for an invitation from the president too kick his sorry ass." She grins at me. I laugh and hug her.

"Thanks." I whisper giving her a kiss on the cheek, when we pull apart her face has become serious. "What?"

"Um while you were playing 'kiss the psycho.' you had a visitor."

"A visitor?" I echo. Only a few people know that I'm back in New Jersey and they would be at work now. I look at her in confusion. "Who?"

She turns around and beckons me into the house going in to the living room. Once there she walks over to the sofa and picks up a bunch of the most beautiful roses I've ever seen. She takes a deep breath and hands them over to me. I take the note and pass them back to her. My heart falls as I recognise the writing. Steve'. I swallow thickly and open the note, tears fill my eyes as I start to read.

_Everyone says that love hurts, but that's not true. Loneliness hurts. Losing you confuses these things with love, but in reality love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes us feel wonderful again. I love you Danno._

My tears drip on to the edges of the card as the reality sinks in. Steve, came all this way, for me and when he gets here he sees someone else kissing me. I swallow hard and look at Aimee.

"Um how long ago was he here."

"About nearly an hour ago. She smiles sadly putting the roses down and places her arms around me. I take a deep breath and make up my mind. I need to find him, I need to get him back.

"I've got to find him." I tell her and she breaks out into a full blown grin.

"Right. I'm coming with you." She grabs the roses and places them in some water. Then she grabs a packet of tissues, throws them at me and then grabs my arm pulling me to her car. We get in and realise that we don't know where he's staying.

"Is there anyway you can find out?" Aimee inquries, then it hits me. Kono and Chin would know. I grab my phone out of my jeans and scroll down to Kono's number. After a few rings she picks up.

"What time do you call this haole?" She sounds sleepy. I look at the time on my phone and realise that its only 5am back home.

"Oh god sorry Kono."

"It's ok Danny, tell me its worth it though. Did Steve catch up with you?" I can hear a smile in her voice and I bite my lip.

"Kinda." I say.

"Kinda? What do you mean kinda?"

"Well he came to the house with a large bunch of roses."

"Thats my boy." She says truimphantly.

"But he left after about five minutes." I start.

"What? Why?. What happened?"

"He er, well um I was um." I stutter.

"Spit it out tool."

"He saw me kissing someone else." I pull the phone away from my ear as Kono starts ranting at sister raise her eyebrows and tries not to laugh as she can hear every word.

"Kono..." I try but shes still going on. Damn I thought I could rant but Kono is whipping my ass. "Kono." I try again, but shes still ranting abut how we need our heads knocked together. "KONO KALAKAUA SHUT UP AND LISTEN WOULD YA!" Im greeted with silence on the other end. "Do you know where Steve is staying while he's here?"

"Of course I do, I booked it and let me tell you I booked the best. After all the boss let me use his credit card..."

"KONO! Where. Is. Steve. Staying?" I saw slowly.

"He's booked into the doubletree, 4355 US Route 1, Princeton."

"Thanks." I tell her. "Sorry about waking you up hon." I repeat the address to Aimee, who takes off at a speed that would make Steve proud.

"No problem brah. Now go get your man." She says before hanging up.

The journey to the hotel seems to take forever, but it gives me time to think over in my head what I'm gonna say to him. We get there and before Aimee can even park properley, I'm out of the car and running for the hotel lobby. I get to the reception, with Aimee close behind me. The guy looks at my t-shirt, jeans and converse and makes a face, I want to have a go at him about it but I need to get to Steve, so I plaster a fake smile on my face and speak to him.

"Hi I was wondering if you could help me?"

"I would be happy to help sir." He says pretending to be cheerful.

"I'm looking for someone whose staying here. His name is Steve McGarrett." The guys eyes light up at the mention of Steve. My mind screams _Don't even think about it bitch._

"Oh yes I remember the gentleman." He says pratically giddy.

"He's way out of your league bellboy." Aimee says quietly and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"He popped out about 2 hours ago and he hasn't been back since."

"So he hasn't checked out." I say trying to keep the hope out f my voice.

"No not yet. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Um no thanks." I turn and walk outside.

"So what now?" Aimee asks.

"Wait I guess." But god knows how long that will be. I add silently. Steve could be anywhere.

"What are you gonna say to him? Do you know what you want?" Aimee asks me in all seriousness.

"I want Steve, I want to go back to our little life back in Hawaii, I want to kiss him, hold him and make love to him again. I want to feel his love for me and I want to love him. I want to go back to my little task force, solving crimes on that pineapple infested Island and spending the weekends with my daughter. I want to hear him say my nickname again."

"What nickname?" Aimee asks and I wonder why she's smiling. I open my mouth to say something when all of a sudden I hear, "Danno." From behind me. I turn around and I see the most beautiful thing in the world. Steve is standing in front of me, smiling.


	6. Creepy Connors move

I storm off to my car, fuming. How dare Danny Williams treat me as if I'm something he's stepped in. I get in my car and speed off, ignoring the blare of car horns as I race through the streets. I drive for about an hour, then pull over to the side and slam my hand against the steering wheel. I wipe my face and gimace at the blood on my hand, that bitch has got a hell of a right hook. She'll pay for what she did but first I will make Danny pay. I heard what Rick had done and I just laughed. The guy was sloppy going after the daughter, he obviously didn't think it through and made it up as he went along. I won't make that mistake.

I take out my phone and put in a call to the forensic department. One of the lab rats there owes me a favour and I ask him to track Danny's phone. Hes at a hotel. I wonder who in the world he could be meeting there I think bitterly. I start the engine and drive towards the Doubletree. I get there and can't see anyone outside so I find a space out of view and wait. I'm not waiting long till I see Danny stomp out with a face like thunder. A smile graces my face at that. Serves him right.

I watch as he goes in to a mini rant, arms flying about and he's going slightly red. Maybe he will self combust and my work here will be done. Then I see his sister is looking behind him smiling, thats when I see him. 6 foot of tanned muscle, I see the way Danny lights up when he sees him and I know instantly that its that dumb jarhead. I realise then and there what it's that I have to do. Smiling to myself, I start up my car and drive away.


	7. Steve's Chance

We just stood there staring at each for what felt like hours. I couldn't bring myself to say anything and break the magic feeling I felt at that moment. It had only been two weeks we'd been apart but it was like his eyes had this whole new beautiful sparkle to them, his smile seemed ten times as bright and god I just wanted to touch him.

"Are you two just gonna stand there staring at each other or are you gonna kiss?" Aimee asked from somewhere behind Danny. At first neither of us really registered that she had said anything, we just continued to stare at each other until we both felt a slap to the back of our heads.

"Ow what the hell...?"

"Aimee, What the...?"

"So are you two going talk or you just gonna stare at each other all day?"

"Maybe we should talk?" I suggested.

"We should." Danny agreed. God this was harder than when we first met in Hawaii.

"There's a bar in the hotel, we could get a drink and talk there."

"Ok, sounds like a good idea." Danny nodded but neither of us moved until Aimee grabbed our hands and pulled us towards the hotel lobby.

"For the love of god, I swear I don't know how you two got together in the first place." She sighed as she gave us a non to subtle push towards the doors. "Now go into the bar, get a drink and talk about things. Danny I'll bring your things over in the morning, I'm sure you two have a lot to 'talk' about." She shot us a grin and walked over to her car. The silence between us grew.

"So um. That was your sister?" I huffed out a laugh.

"Uh yeah, she's kinda straight to the point." Danny smiled fondly. "We should go to the bar, we do actually need to talk. In the oral sense I mean." Danny flushed red as I burst out laughing. "I meant use our mouths." That made me laugh even harder. "Damnit Steven you know what I mean." He said, hitting me lightly on the arm and joining in the laughter. With the ice officially broken I slung my arm over his shoulders and walked across the lobby to the bar. I smile broadly as he snuggled into my side instinctively. The only time we let go was when he went to find a table and I ordered the drinks. I carried them to the table which, luckily, Danny had found one out of the way that gave us enough privacy. I placed his beer on the table in front of him and sat in the chair situated next to him.

"Thank you." He says picking up his beer and takes a long drink. I stare mesmerized as he swallows, I shake my head and grab my own beer taking a drink. I set it down and looked over at Danny again.

"So...er." I start.

"Um yeah."

I take a deep breath. "Danny I'm sorry about what happened in Hawaii." I tap my fingers on my glass. "I had no right to treat you how I did. I was just so scared of losing you and I kept getting these texts when you would disappear and..."

"Wait a minute. What texts?"

"Someone was texting me, asking me if I knew where you were and what you were doing. If I thought that you were being faithfully. I didn't take any notice of them, but you kept disappearing and having hushed conversations on your cell phone and I got scared."

"So instead of asking me outright and telling me that someone was being malicious, you let your paranoia grow to the point where it got out of control and you acted like the biggest jerk on the planet." He rubs his hand over his face tiredly.

"Pretty much, yeah." I admit as I suddenly become fascinated with the top of the table.

"Steve, I know that things have happened that have mess up your head and you lost your trust in humanity but you should know that you could always trust me. I love you, more than anyone I've ever met and I would never do anything to hurt you. You must of known that."

"I know. I just...I mean..." I take a long drink as I try and organize my thoughts in my head and make my mouth work properly. I didn't even realize I was bouncing my leg up and down until I felt the warmth of your hand on my thigh. My eyes widen and I turn to stare at you.

"You could never keep still when you're nervous." He smiles softly at me.

"Sorry." I blush ducking my head. He gently places two fingers under my chin and lifts my head.

"Don't be. It's cute."

"Did you just call me cute?" I ask smiling. His face is so close to mine that if I lent forward a fraction I could kiss those inviting lips and just to make matters worse he pokes his tongue out and licks them.

"Yes I did and take that look off your face, we've got to finish this before we do any of that." He adds with a smug smirk on his face as he moves away.

"Ok, Ok." I admit in defeat. "I should of talk to you about what was happening and what I was feeling. I know that I have a lot of issues going on in my head and I shouldn't of acted the way I did or call you what I called you. At the time I was so scared that I had lost you. You've been the most important person in my life since I came back to Hawaii, You've been by my side and had my back no matter what insane stunt I've pulled and for that I couldn't love you more. When we got together I felt that my life was complete. I had everything I ever wanted. A person who I loved and who loved me unconditionally and I had a family. After my dad was killed." I swallowed hard at the memory and take a deep breath before continuing. "I felt so lost and alone that for the first time in my life I didn't know what the hell I was going to do. After my mom died, I missed her so much but I still had Mary and dad but then he sent us away separately. I joined the Navy and the Seals become my family, but there was still something missing. When I met you, I felt safe and loved. But in the back of my mind there's this constant voice that keeps saying 'he'll leave you, everyone does.' and when I started getting these texts and you kept disappearing, I thought my greatest fear had come true."

I wait for you to say something but when you don't I turn to look at you and I'm shocked by what I see. You're staring at me and your beautiful blue eyes are filled with tears.

"Danny?" I whisper.

"Why couldn't you tell me this back home?" He says with a slight quiver in his voice.

"I've recently been told that I don't share my feelings like I should." I huff out a laugh and rub the back of my head, wondering what peoples fascination with head slapping me at the moment is. "I've never been comfortable talking about things like this, I'm still not. But if I want you back I'm gonna have to man up." I wipe my suddenly sweaty hands on my jeans. "That's if it's not too late, I mean I 'm not sure where you stand."

"Seriously you don't know where I stand? Didn't you over here that little rant out there?" He points towards the doors with his hands. He's getting ready to rant and I try and hide the smile that's trying to force itself on my lips. I've missed this, I've missed him. "I want you Steven, no one else. We need this time apart to sort ourselves but we've done that. I've missed you so much these last few weeks and I want us to get back on track."

I take a deep breath, I really don't want to mention this but I know I have to. We have to clear the air. "Even after kissing someone else?" I can't look at him. So many thoughts going through my head, did he enjoy kissing someone else, would he compare them to me.

"That kiss meant nothing. I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. His names Connor Robinson, I met him at the academy and he came over to talk when he knew I was back. We we're friends but not close or anything. I pushed him away and he turned psycho." He says quietly.

I go straight into defensive mode and place my hand on his cheek, turning his face to me and accessing him for any damage. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?" I ask demandingly. No one touches my Danno. He smiles at me and kisses my palm.

"No. He didn't hurt me babe. He threatened me but I think he's pretty harmless. He just told me that no one refuses him and that..." He trails of and I run my thumb across his cheek.

"And what? What did he say?"

Danny looks down. "He told me he could please me better than any Jarhead and that I was gonna pay for rejecting him."

That's when I see red. "I'm gonna kill him. I swear." I pull away from Danny and go to get up. I don't know how I'm gonna find this guy but I will and I'll make him pay for even thinking he can hurt him. Danny grabs me and pulls me back down, grabbing my face between his hands and leans his forehead against mine.

"Steve, just relax. Please? I'm fine, see. Me and Aimee saw him off, I don't think he'll be back and I'd rather we just concentrate on each other and getting our lives back on track." He says so passionately and I can't resist anymore and I lean forward and press my lips against his and I'm so relieved when he kisses back. I sigh into the kiss as his arms wrap around my neck and he deepens the kiss. I run my hands over his back into his blonde locks, I love how soft they feel as I run my fingers through them, it's always been my favorite hobby. We part when oxygen becomes necessary but we lean our heads against each keeping the connection.

"Think we've done enough talking for one day babe?" I breathe against his lips.

"I think so. We could always carry on tomorrow." He sighs happily.

"You know. I've got a hotel room upstairs just going to waste right now."

"Oh really?" He smirks. "Well we can't have that now can we." With that he stands up grabbing my hand and before I can blink I'm being dragged to the elevator.

*Meanwhile across town.*

A silver Sedan pulls up outside the airport. A tall man exits the vehicle and makes his way to the ticket office. The assistant behinds the desk looks up and smiles at her customer, making small talk before she asks how she can help the man.

"One ticket to Oahu, Hawaii please." The man says with a smile.

"No problem sir. May I have your name."

"Connor Robinson."


	8. Connor takes hold

The plane glides slowly and comfortably to a landing and I look out the window getting my first glimpse of Hawaii. The sun is streaming through the small cabin windows and the sky is the bluest I've ever seen. I wait till majority of the people have disembarked the plane and then I make my way to the door. I smile at the stewardess as I walk past.

"Enjoy your stay in Hawaii." She smiles at me.

"Thank you." I smile back. "I'm visiting an old friend."

"We'll I hope you enjoy your time with your friend." She says warmly.

"Oh I will." I assure her and step out into the bright Hawaiian sun. I make my way down to the airport and collect my luggage. I quickly find my way to the exit and reach out my hand to hail a cab. Once I get in I give the hotel address to the driver and I pull out my phone to call my wife. I go through the usual crap. Yes the flight was good, No I won't forget to put on sunblock, yes I will remember to stay hydrated, Of course I love you dear, Of course I will say hello to my friend. I smile at the last one. The poor woman, she will believe anything I tell her. The driver tells me we're at the hotel and I say goodbye to the wife and hang up the phone. I pay the driver who wishes me a good stay before driving off. It surprises me how welcoming people are on this Island, completely different to back home.

I walk into the hotel and Check in. My room is spacious and airy and has a nice fruit basket waiting for me. I pick up a few grapes popping one into my mouth and grab a spare cell phone from my bag. I pull out a number from my wallet, punching the numbers into the phone and sit on the bed while I wait for it to be answered.

"Hello." A gruff tired voice answers on the other end.

"James. It's Connor.

"Do you realize what time it is man?"

"Oh did I wake you up? I am so sorry." I comment sarcastically. "Now get your ass in gear."

"Connor, what do you want?"

"I need information and I need it now."

"What the hell? I can't get information for you just like that." He barks out.

"Listen James, don't fuck with me or I make one phone call and your ass will be back in prison sharing a cell with the worst, most evil psychopath I can find and Kristoff will accidently find out who it was that grassed up his organization. You get me?"

"Dude you can't do that." He says trying to keep the quiver of fear out of his voice but I can still hear it.

"You want keep pushing James? Just try me. I'll have you back in jail so fast your feet won't touch concrete and then where would pour little Sarah be, all alone in the big bad world with two little kids and no one to protect them." I whisper menacingly into the phone.

"Dude that's just plain evil." The fear is more evident in his voice.

"Clocks ticking James." I warn.

"Ok, Ok. I'll get you what you want. Just give me a couple of hours."

"You've got one." I tell him, making no room for argument.

"Connor seriously..." He starts.

"Times ticking James."

"Ok ok. Tell me what you need."

"I need you to find out everything you can on Steve McGarrett. I need home address, background, weaknesses, everything you can find out on him I want to know. Ok and I want it in an hour."

"Ok I'll see what I can do." With that I click off the phone and set my alarm for an hours time and go and have a shower. After I'm done I shave and dress in a t-shirt and pair of cut offs. I grab a pen and a pad ready for when James rings back. I make myself a drink and walk out on to the balcony admiring the beautiful view as I wait for the phone call. After about 20 minutes I hear my phone ring.

"Right on time." I smirk as I pick up the phone and answer. "Hello James. Have you got what I wanted?"

"I got what I could find man. This guy was a fricking Navy seal dude and he's head of the task force in Hawaii."

"I know all this, you idiot."

"Ok, he has a sister and both his parents were killed. His mom when he was 16 in a car accident, his dad a couple of years ago, he was shot in the head by a henchman of someone called Wo Fat."

"Wo Fat? Hmm never heard of him."

"I couldn't find much on him. A lot of it is classified. But not long after his mothers death John McGarrett sent both his kids away. Steve excelled at football and then joined the Navy, while his sister went off the rails. McGarrett still lives in the family home; I've text you the address. It seems he had a difficult relationship with his father but they bonded over rebuilding a black Mercury. As I said he's the head of the Five 0 task force, second in command is his partner Daniel Williams." I smile at the mention of Danny's name. I will show him what happens when I get turned down. James unaware of my thoughts carries on. "The team is completed by cousins Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua. The team is controlled by the Governor and work in conjunction with HPD and are rumored as a team not to be messed with."

"Pfft whatever. What about any weaknesses he has?"

"Well he's trained in martial arts; he's handy with both a gun and knife as well as a lot of different types of warfare. I'd say his biggest weakness is his Ohana, his family."

"His family, you mean his sister? That's the only family he's got left."

"He classes his team as his family. He's especially close to his partner and his partners daughter. Apparently she calls him Uncle Steve."

"Does she now? Well that's good to know." I say with a smile. "Is that all you got?"

"What the hell? I think that's pretty good for an hour."

"Just don't keep your phone too far away." I tell him as I hang up. I defiantly have plenty to think about. As I finish my drink, I check the address that James sent me. I know that McGarrett is in New Jersey right now, so no one's home. I smile to myself as I form a plan and I grab my keys and wallet and head out.


	9. Danny's in love again

I wake up in a darkened hotel room slightly disorientated until I feel the strong arms tighten around me and I know I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. I snuggle deeper into Steve's chest and sigh happily.

"You making yourself comfy there Daniel?" I hear from above me.

"Yeah and I can't think of anywhere else I want to be." I reply kissing his chest.

"Oh really?" He asks and flips me over so he's lying on top of me. He grinds his hips into mine and rains kisses along my throat.

"Ok maybe this is slightly better." I moan and I feel his breath ghost over my neck. This moment right here, right now is perfect. I've missed him so much, the way he feels in my arms, the weight of his body on mine, the feel of his lips and his voice when he tells me he loves. I've had two weeks without this beautiful man in my life and it tore my heart apart, I can't imagine my life without. I'm brought out of my thoughts as Steve places soft kisses against my cheeks.

"Why are you crying baby?" He reaches up a hand and gently brushes the tears away with his thumb.

"I love you so much babe. I can't bear the thought of being without you again. I know we need time apart after what happened." He closes his eyes and looks down at that, I gently place my hand under his chin and lift his head up. "Look at me babe please." Steve opens his eyes and I can see the tears that are filling them ready to spill over on to those beautiful lashes.

"I'm so sorry baby. I messed up big time and because of me we broke. I promise you, I will do anything and everything to make us right again." A tear slips down his cheek and I quickly wipe it away with my fingers.

"We've both made mistakes. What's more important is where we go from here, I love you too much to let you go and I know you love me too."

He nuzzles my face "So much."

"Good. I want to be by your side through the good times and the bad. Relationships take work on both sides and I know we can make it through this. I've found the one I've been searching for and I'm not letting you go ever again. Promise me you won't let me go baby, please promise me?" I whisper, holding on to him tightly ignoring the tears running down my face. I don't even know if there mine or his anymore but it doesn't matter. We're here and we're together.

"I promise angel, I won't let go ever." He whispers as he leans down and kisses me. We make love, slowly and whispering words of love to each other. I have never felt so cherished and loved in my whole life. Afterwards we just hold each other and place slow, lingering kisses on each other's lips. Nothing can ruin this perfect moment. Until the shrill ring of my cell breaks the silence.

"Ughh." I say as I grab my phone and answer it. "Hello." I say a little sharper than I should of.

"Daniel is that anyway to greet your mother." A voice comes across from the other end. Ugh why did she have to ring now? I cuddle up to Steve, I really don't want to be apart from him at the moment and he seems to feel the same way as he pulls me bodily to him.

"Sorry mom." I reply simply. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Danny. Aimee tells me that a certain young man is in town and don't deny it, I saw the beautiful flowers." I can hear the smile in her voice as she says it.

"Yes a certain young man is in town. "I say as I run my fingers over the muscles in his arm.

"And I'm guessing he's the reason we haven't seen you for most of the day?"

"He is." I rely grinning.

"Well I hope you have kept him very entertained today?" She asks in a suggestive tone. My hand stills.

"What did you just say?" I gasp out and Steve shoots me a confused look.

"You know what I meant Daniel." She repeats and I can hear laughing in the background and the shout of "We wanna know if you had sex." Oh my god I could kill my family sometimes. "Aimee there's no need to be so crude. Anyway if you and Steve aren't 'busy', me and your father would like to take you both out from a meal."

"Um just let me check with Steve if's ok." I place my phone on mute and turn to Steve who is currently staring at me and running his fingers through my chest hair. "Hey um do you want to go for a meal with my parents."

Before he has a chance to answer his stomach rumbles answering for him. We look at each other and burst out laughing.

"I take it that was a yes then Steven or was it the mention of food."

"I think it was the mention of food seeing as we haven't eaten and have been doing a very physical workout." He waggles his eyebrows at me which makes me laugh harder. "I think we should go, we need food and I could finally meet your parents."

"Ok." I unmute my phone. "Hey mom, we'll go to lunch with you two. Where do you want to go?" She gives me an address of a restaurant not too far from the hotel and tells me that she expects to see us there in an hour and not to get distracted. I promise and hung up. "Ok Steven we've got an hour get your ass in the shower."

"Think we'll both fit in it?" He suggests.

"As tempting as that sounds." My eyes linger over his body as he gets out of the bed and walks to the bathroom. "We've only got an hour and I am strict orders not to be distracted. Now go." I tell him, leaning forward to slap him on the ass.

"Kinky Mr Williams." He shouts over his shoulder as he goes to have a shower. I get up and check my clothes as they're the only ones I have and decide that they'll do see I was wearing them long before they were manhandled off me. Then I realize that I can't wear a t-shirt to a restaurant.

"Done." Steve says exiting the bathroom after all of three minutes.

"Could you be any quicker?" I'm still shocked by how quick he showers; the water must barely touch his skin before he's out.

"Shut up Danno." He smiles. "Go shower and I'll book you a dry towel." He winks at me and pushes me into the bathroom. I take 15 minutes to shower, brush my teeth using Steve's toothbrush. I'm sure he won't mind. I dry and style my hair which takes an extra 20 minutes and I walk out to get dressed. I'm momentarily speechless as I look at Steve. He's wearing black jeans and a green, silk shirt and he just looks amazing. "Danny, close your mouth. We've got 20 minutes to get there." I shake my head and agree with him. One of my moms pet peeves is if you're late. I walk over to my clothes and smile when I see that my t-shirt has been replaced by one of Steve's dark blue shirts.

I walk over and kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks babe." I get changed and we walk to the restaurant hand in hand. We get a few looks but I don't care. I'm happy and in love and if anyone disagrees they can keep their opinions to themselves. Dinner goes surprisingly well. Steve manages to charm my parents in record time and my mom completely adores him. We've just finished dinner and are having a few nightcaps when Steve's phone rings. He excuses himself and goes outside to answer it.

"So Danny, how did you manage it?" My mom asks me.

"How did I manage what?"

"To bag yourself such a handsome man. God if I was 30 years younger." She comments and I snigger into my beer as my dad coughs. "Oh you know I love you Chris, but I would love you more if you looked like that." She says winking at me.

"All joking aside Danny." My dad says. "He seems like a great guy and I can see how much he loves you. You are happy aren't you son?"

"I am dad. Very happy." I smile at him. After ten minutes I realize Steve hasn't come back and I excuse myself to go find him. When I do, he's sitting on the wall outside looking down at his phone.

"Steve, you ok babe?" He looks up at me with sad eyes. "Babe tell me what's wrong." I urge him rubbing my hands up and down his arms.

"Um that was Kono, someone set fire to my garage. They manage to save the house but everything in the garage has gone. She said that my car was completely gone." He takes a deep breath and I know how much this has to hurt him. He and his dad had worked a long time together rebuilding that car. They had bonded over that car and now another piece of his dad was gone.

"I'm so sorry. Do they know how it started?"

"Kono said that the fire department found gas over the framework of the car and on the seats. Someone set it on fire deliberately Danny."

I stand there in shock, who would do something like that. I take him in my arms and comfort him the best I can.


	10. Connor's revenge

I walk up to the McGarrett house flicking the lighter back and forth in my hand. Not a bad place if I do say so myself, kinda isolated, which works in my favor. I duck behind a car as I hear voice coming along the path. I watch as a woman and a man walk away from the house.

"You still owe me 50 bucks Chin." The woman says to the older guy. What kind of name is Chin? I think to myself.

"Oh come on Cuz, I would have gotten my guy faster if you hadn't tripped me."

"That was an accident. Not my fault you can't stay on your own feet." The woman laughs, but then stills as she puts her hand on the gun at her hip and puts her hand out to stop the man.

"What is it?" 'Chin' asks.

"I don't know. I've just got a feeling like we're being watched."

"I'm sure it's nothing." He says but I can see him go instinctively for his gun. They start to move towards me and I crouch lower. I didn't come all this way to fail at the first hurdle. They're getting nearer when I hear a loud meow and a cat jumps out from the bushes and land on top of the car I'm hiding behind. The guy, 'Chin', laughs and turns to the woman.

"I think I found your peeping tom Kono."

"Shut up Chin." She comments, rolling her eyes and it's her turn to laugh as Chin reaches out to stroke the cat, only to jump back when the cat hisses and runs away. "You have such away with animals."

"I'll have you know that animals love me." At her look he concedes. "Well most of them anyway. Come on we've got to get back to HQ. Not all of us can be on vacation."

"Well it isn't really a vacation, they're trying to save their relationship and believe me it's better for all of us if they do. Do you want to put up with silence at work, both of them moping around, neither wanting to give in, listening to them moan about each other, the tears..."

"Ok ok I get it." Chin laughs walking towards their car. "I can't believe Danny kissed another guy though."

"Well from what Danny told me, the other guy kissed him and it wasn't even that good." My mouth drops open at that. How dare he say that about me? "Mind you I don't think anyone will be good enough after Steve. Have you heard Danny go on and on about how 'He gives me chills just by looking at me.' "She says in a dreamy voice. Chin is about to reply when his phone rings.

"We'll be right there. Come on sex kitten we've got a call." He laughs as he gets into the drivers seat and starts up the car. Waits for her to get in and then drives off. I move from my hiding space and brush off my cut offs. So I'm not a good kisser huh. Well Daniel your partner will pay for that. I make my way up the path to the house, looking in through the windows. Nothing really exciting. Tidy and clean. Dated and old fashioned. I make way to the garage and peer in, the first thing I notice is a large car under a tarp. That must of been the one James was talking about, the one that McGarrett was working on with his dad. I smile as think of how much fun this will be. I locate the alarm keypad, slip on a pair of gloves and type in the new number James reset the code. It's so much fun having a hacker under your thumb. The code won't last though but it buys me 15 minutes before the alarm goes off when the code resets back to the original.

I pick the lock on the garage door and slide in, closing the door behind me. I pull the tarp off the car and I've defiantly got to admire John McGarrett's taste, it is an extremely beautiful car. Shame it won't be for long. I take out my key and walk around the car dragging my key against the paintwork. Feeling satisfaction when I look at the long drag marks along the side and pull out my camera taking photos of the car, these will be good to send to McGarrett in the near future. I pick up a tire iron from the work bench, feeling the weight in my hand for a few moments before gripping it tight and smashing all the windows. I smile at my handiwork and take a few more photos.

"Oh now this will have to go in my scrapbook." I comment out loud with a laugh. Shame that I can't leave it like this for them to see. The look on their face would be worth it enough but I came here with a plan and I will carry it out. I look around the garage and find a container of gas on the side.

"Oh McGarrett it is so nice of you to leave all the equipment that I need." I grab the container and pour the contents over the seats and then chuck in the container for good measure. Next I grab some rags and light them. I admire the flames as they flicker and dance before I throw them into the car. As the flames take hold I make my way out of the garage and away from the house. I keep walking till I find a good spot on high ground to watch the destruction take hold. It's not long before I hear the explosion as the fire hits the gas and I smile and clap my hands with delight, should simple things really make me this happy. I hear sirens in the distance and look towards where I can hear them. I look back to the house and my enjoyment heightens as I see the garage completely engulfed in flames and see some licking the house. I see the fire engines pull up and just a few minutes later the two remaining members of Five O appear. It's such a shame that the two who started this aren't here to see it but no matter I will just have to be satisfied with the shocked look on the faces of Chin and Kono.

I start to make my way down and head back into town.

"Time to get something to eat." I say to myself. I walk past a couple making their towards the beach. The guy comes over to me and asks me for a light. I pull out the lighter and stare fondly at it before lighting up his cigarette. He thanks me and then they're are on their way again, leaving me to carry on my way smiling at the memories of watching McGarrett's go up in smoke.


	11. Steve's insight

I feel numb, who would hate me enough to do that. To destroy one of the last remaining ties to my dad. Maybe it was Wo Fat, but then again this lacks style and finesse that Wo Fat usually shows. I nuzzle my head further into Danny's shoulder and try and control the emotions bubbling inside me. Losing the car is like losing him all over again, the last words he ever said to me play over and over again in my head. It's amazing how quick things can change, just a little over two hours ago I was lying in the arms of the man I love and everything seemed right with the world. Things were finally getting back to normal. I feel Danny's arms wrap around me tighter and he tells me to stay put that he'll be back in a second. I don't think I could move even if I wanted to.

I take out my phone again and just stare at it. Should I call Kono or Chin and get an update or shall I call the travel agent and book a flight home. I'm trying to sort through my thoughts when Danny reappears.

"Hey babe. How you feeling?" He asks, rubbing my arms and then ducks his head. "Sorry that was a stupid question."

"No it's not. I just don't know how to answer it." I sigh; I hug Danny to me and breathe in his scent. Having Danny in my arms always has a calming effect on me. "I think I'm going to need to go back earlier than planned. God there's so much to sort out." I run my hands through my hair and resist the urge to pull it out. Danny takes my hands and holds them tight.

"Hey, relax. Whatever needs to be done or sorted out, we'll do it together." He strokes my hand. "I love you babe." He smiles softly and I pull him into my arms, hold him tight and breathe in his scent. Having Danny in my arms has always had a calming effect on me.

"I love you too beautiful." I whisper into his hair. After a few minutes he pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"Well I'm glad we sorted that out." He jokes. "Come on." He pulls out of my arms and grabs my hand.

"Where we going?" I attempt to ask as I get dragged along. Danno stops in front of me and ducks his head shyly. "What?" I'm starting to get worried now.

"Um my parents have decided that we're going to stay at their place. "Danny admits, blushing slightly.

"Uh right ok why?" I ask in an amused tone.

"Well my mom said that she doesn't believe that we should be alone and when she says we she actually means you." He says pointing at me. "She thinks you need family around you at this time." I stare at him wide eyed. I only met his mother a couple of hours and she already thinks of me as family.

"Wow that's amazing." I smile. I never thought after losing my own parents that I'd find another family to belong too, let alone two. My heart swells and I'm once again eternal grateful that I've got amazing people by my side. As we're talking Danny's parents come over.

"I'm guessing by your deer in the headlights expression that Daniel has told you about our decision." Danny's father says.

"He has and it's very much appreciated. Thank you Mr. Williams." I tell him sincerely.

"It's no problem at all and please call us James and Shelia."

"Thank you James." I smile.

"That's better. Now lets get your things from the hotel." He tells me clapping me on the back and guides me towards the doors. We drive to the hotel and Me and Danny run up to the hotel room and pack my stuff. We make our way down to reception and check out. We get back to the car and make our way to the Williams household. During the drive Danny holds my hand and places a kiss on it. Ten minutes later we arrive, James and Shelia go inside to make some coffee while Danny and I We take them in and Danny leads me to his room to dump them. As we go up the stairs I notice the pictures of the Williams kids in various stages of their lives. I notice Danny immediately. In one picture of him as a toddler he had a shock of blonde hair, in another of him as a teenager with a very questionable haircut. I let out a laugh and Danny turns around, glaring at me.

"You got a problem McGarrett?" He quirks an eyebrow.

"No, I was just wondering if that haircut was all the rage in New Jersey back then." I tease.

"Don't start; I've seen some of the pictures of you as a kid." He laughs and we carry on up the stairs and I come to Danny's graduation picture from the police academy and I just can't stop staring at it. Danny realizes I've stop following him and comes back to me. "See something you like commander?"

"I always see something I like when I look at you." I wink at him. "You know how much I love you in uniform." Danny rolls his eyes and pulls me to his room. We get in his room and the first thing I notice are the roses I brought him sitting in a vase on the chest of drawers.

"They're beautiful babe, thank you." He tells me kissing my cheek. I smile and blush.

"You deserved them and more after what I did. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Shush, it's in the past. We're starting a new chapter now remember." He kisses me and the kiss deepens until there's a cough from the doorway, we jump apart and his dad just laughs from the doorway.

"Coffee's ready. But you boys take your time." He winks closing the door and going back downstairs. I laugh and turn round to see Danny bright red, hiding his face in his hands.

"Well that was pleasant." He says sarcastically pulling his hands away and opening the door. "Shall we?" I laugh as we make our way downstairs to the lounge where we are greeted by his mother with a big smile on her face.

"If you boys wanted some 'alone time' just leave one of Danny's ties on the door." She tells us. I laugh while Danny goes even brighter red. We sit on the couch near the patio doors and I try not to look out towards the back garden where I saw someone else kissing Danny, luckily it isn't long before James comes in with the coffee and we start to chat. They ask about my father and the car and I tell them everything, with Danny gripping my hands when things get a bit tough. We talk for hours until Shelia starts to get tired, that's when I notice that it's gone 2am.

"My goodness look at the time. We should be getting to bed James."

"Ok you go on up and I'll wash the cups up." James says picking up the cups. I immediately take them off him.

"Let me do that. It's the least I can do after you letting me stay here." He smiles at me and tells me that it's no trouble at all and thanks me for washing up before they both bid us good night. I make my way to the kitchen as Danny trails after me.

"Why do you offer to wash up at home?" He comments leaning against the worktop watching me wash up.

"I wash up Daniel. I just thought you might want something to do." I say looking at him out the corner of my eye and I can almost anticipate what's coming.

"That I would have something to do? Excuse me Steven but I'll have you know that I do a lot in the house. Just because you're so anal about cleaning, does not mean the rest of don't know what to do. I am exceptionally handy when it comes to using a vacuum cleaner." I can't hold it in any longer and start to laugh. "What you laughing at?" I can't speak so I just point at him. "Oh you think I'm funny do you. Well then." Is all he says before scooping up a handful of bubbles and placing them on my nose. I open my mouth in shock, Ok if that's how he wants to play. I scoop a handful up and advance towards him. He backs away holding his hands up, he doesn't get too far and is stopped when his back hits another counter. I grin evilly and bend down rubbing my nose against his smearing the bubbles from my face over his. He laughs and tries to squirm to get away, but I hold him tight and lean down to kiss him and he responds with heat. After a while oxygen becomes essential and we pull apart.

"We should take this upstairs." He says breathlessly.

"You want to have sex in your parents' house while your parents are here?" My eyebrows nearly reach my hairline and I feel like a teenager again. I would be lying if I said that I really don't want to be with him. I need to feel connected with him after everything that's happened today. Danny just smirks at me.

"How quiet can you be?" He giggles as he pulls me upstairs.


	12. Connor's part

I wake up with bright sunshine coming through the windows of my hotel room. Stretching out my body, I bathe in the warmth of the sun and smile as the memories from last night come flooding back. The flames were beautiful and filled me with an inner peace. It was such a shame McGarrett wasn't there to see it, that would have made the whole moment perfect. He took Danny from me and now I've taken something just as important from him but I'm not going to stop there, oh no. He needs to feel the pain that I've felt. The grin on my face turns into a smirk as images run through my head of what I can do to destroy McGarrett and tear Williams apart.

I sit up in bed and decide that if I'm gonna get things done I better start the day. I grab my laptop and boot it up; when it's ready I load up the photos from last night and look through them. As I do the smile never leaves my face until I come across a photo I haven't seen for years. I stare wide eyed at the beauty of the young man on the screen in front of me.

"Joey." I say in a whisper before I can stop myself. He was striking. Bright blonde hair and beautiful baby blue eyes had attracted me right off the bat all those years ago. He had all the energy and enthusiasm of youth. I met him when he was 18 and new on the scene and he had made a play for me. At first I refused. I was newly married and I used to sneak away to gay bars whenever I could, I had urges that my wife just could not satisfy and it was all Danny's fault. He had woken something inside of me and just left me to deal with it. So I was left to trawl gay bars looking for men to have anonymous sex with in seedy little back rooms or in disgusting alley ways. One night after a particularly hard case I decided that I need to blow off steam, so I called my wife told her that I was working late and went to a club I been to numerous times, but this time was different.

I walked straight into the club looking for a nameless face to bang into next week and that's when he arrived. I sat in my usual spot at the bar and watched the dance floor searching for that one guy that would take care of my needs. Next thing I know there's a blonde bombshell standing so close to me it was almost like having a second skin. My jaw dropped when I looked into his face, he reminded me of Danny except he was taller.

"So you come here often?" He shouted over the pounding music. I laughed at the cheesy line.

"Your Dad teaching you to chat up girls in your elementary class." I reply mockingly.

"Funny." He rolls his eyes. "I'm 18 and I'm the best thing in this damn place." Woah this kids confidence was off the charts. I huffed out a laugh.

"Is that so?" He nods his head at me. "And what do you want with me?" I ask him, which was a fair enough question. At 31 I was old enough to be the kids father.

"You're just my type. Older, tall, beautiful body." He tells me running his hands under the open collar of my burgundy shirt, running his fingers over the hair on my chest. "Long brown hair." He whispered running his hands through my hair. "Red kissable lips." He lent forward and pressed his mouth against mine. I started to kiss back until I came to my sense that this was just a kid, he was only fucking 18 for christ sake, so I pushed him away and he actually whined when I did.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I told him. "You're way too young for me, go find some kids your own age to play with." I push him away further and grab my glass signaling to the bartender for another drink. I turn back around and that damn kid is still there. I glare at him. "What?"

"I don't wanna play with guys my own age. Been there, done that. It bores me. I need someone older, someone with experience." He states cockily running his eyes over me.

"Don't you ever give up?"

"Not till I get what I want." He tells me. "And I'm not going anywhere till I get you." Ok seriously this is getting annoying.

"Won't your parents be worried where their darling little angel is this time of night?" I retort with complete sarcasm.

"They don't care. Pfft I bet they barely even realize that I'm not in the house." He replies and for a second I see a flash of vulnerability slice across his eyes but it quickly disappears. "I'm good for the whole night baby."

"You use cheesy lines on everyone you try and pick up." That's when he slides closer to me and whispers lustily in my ear.

"You know you want me." He tells me and that's when I feel me resolve break.

"You want it?" He nods his head and I grab his hand and pull him out to the alley. I basically throw him against the wall and fuck him hard and fast. Afterwards I pull away and tell him to get dressed. After that we would meet up at the club once a week for sex, but after about 6 months he changed. He suddenly got extremely clingy and decided he wanted us to be in a relationship. There was no way in hell that was ever gonna happen and I told him so. He didn't take the news well and started screaming at me in the club, so I simply walked out but he followed me. I had parked my car quite away from the club so no one would see it and I started to walk through the back ways to get to it. I just wanted to go home and forget this night had ever happened but Joey wasn't leaving me alone. He was following me all the way screaming and yelling at me to listen to him. After about 10 minutes of this crap I pulled him into an old abandoned building.

"Are you fucking crazy? Why the hell would I want a relationship with you?" I tell him firmly.

"Why not? I'm a good catch or am I just a convenient fuck to you."

"Yes Joey that is exactly what you are. I don't want anything else from you." I tell him honestly wishing he would just leave me the hell alone.

"I don't believe that, you wouldn't keep coming back to me if it was just that." He sounds like he's pleading.

"You want to know why I keep coming back. It's because you slightly resemble the only guy I want and the only guy I will ever want. You understand me. I mean do you hear what I'm saying. You are nothing to me just an easy lay." I'm getting angry now. I can feel my temper bubbling below the surface and Joey really needs to shut up and walk away. "There's only one man that I want and that will never be you." I tell him forcefully getting into his face.

"That's all I was to you? But I thought we had something." He looks lost, suddenly looking extremely young but then his face twist into something evil. "Well how about we see what your wife thinks about that then shall we or the guys at your precinct." With that he turns and starts to walk away but I grab his arm tightly and stop him

"Don't you even think about saying anything to anyone?" I warn him feeling my temper simmering under the surface. "You hear me." He just glares at me and tells me to take my hands off him and that he can do what he wanted but I couldn't let him, I had to stop him. I pull him back and slam him against the wall and get his face, but he just kept saying over and over again that he was gonna screw me the way I screwed him. I don't know what happened next but my hands were around his throat and I was squeezing harder and harder. I remember his mouth moving but all I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears.

I just kept squeezing harder and harder around his throat until he wasn't moving, he was just lying limp. I released my hands and his body slipped to the ground. Oh god what had I done. I shook his shoulder and shouted his name but there was no response nothing. This had to be a dream, some kind of nightmare. I only wanted to scare him, I never wanted to kill him but he wouldn't stop. I stroke a few strands of hair away that had fallen on to his forehead and close his eyes. I hear voice coming in the direction and know I have to do something and quick. I haul the dead weight that is now Joey's body up and half drag him; half carry him to my car. I place his body in trunk and drive up to Goose Pond that lies off Mt Misery Pasadena Road. Once there I park my car on the side of the road and pull Joey out of the trunk down to the waters edge. I grab a load of rocks and start to fill any available pocket on Joey that he has, once I done that I wade out into the water as far as I can, give Joey one last kiss goodbye and then let his body fall to the bottom.

I climb out the water, get back into my car and start the long drive home. I pull into the garage and luckily notice that all the lights are off in the house. I strip off my clothes in the garage and place them in a bag which I push behind some cabinets. I sneak into the house and head right for the bathroom. Getting in the shower I turn the spray on as hot as I can stand it and then lean my head against the wall letting the spray running over me. I stare at my hands and realize how much there shaking. I killed someone tonight.

A knock at the door brings me back to the present and a womans voice shouts through the door asking if I want housekeeping, I tell her I'm fine and she moves on to the next room. I slam the lid of the laptop closed and swing my legs over the side of the bed and place my head in my hands. I haven't thought back to that night for over seven years. Why had it come up now?

"Cause you still can't get what you want." I hear a familiar voice say.

"Joey?" I call out trying to stop the quiver in my voice; I scan the room even though I know I won't find anyone.

"The one and only." I hear him laugh. "You didn't think you really got rid of me seven years ago did you? I got into your head Connor and I made myself at home. I saw what you did last night; you're a bigger psycho than I first thought."

"You don't know the first thing about me. You never did." I sneer.

"Oh and Danny Williams does. I know all about your school girl crush on blonde, but I must admit the guy he sleeps with is a much better catch."

"Don't talk about them." I threaten.

"Psh I can do what I want Connor. I dead remember, by your bare hands." I look down at my hands and realize their shaking. "Ohh what's the matter? Big, bad Connor scared."

"I'm not scared. I've got work to do."

"Oh yes. Your big plan to get even with Williams for turning you down. Well you've done a lot haven't you?" He says sarcastically. "You really scared the big, bad seal haven't you?" His laugh resounds around my head.

"Oh I haven't even got started yet." I warn him and get up, quickly shower, dress, grab what I need and then I'm out the door leaving Joey's mocking laugh behind me. I walk around for hours, trying to walk off the anger when I come across a park. Walking through I come across a large field next to the main play area, a group of kids are playing football. One of them kicks it too hard past another and the ball rolls to my feet I pick it up. The child comes running over but stops when they realize that I've picked up the ball. I look down at them and smile.

"Hello Grace." I smile.


	13. Danny's Worry

Opening my eyes, I smile. Waking with Steve's arms around me is my favorite place. I snuggle deeper into his embrace and breathe in his scent. I love everything about him, the smell of his skin, the feel of his lips on mine, his strong arms holding me, the way he loves and protects Grace. I think over everything that's happened, the texts, the argument, leaving him, Connor, the fire and I still can't make any sense of it. We've made enemies, were bound to in this job, but this seems too personal for the likes of Wo Fat or Victor Hesse. Add to the fact that Victor Hesse was six feet under. As I'm thinking I'm absent mindedly tracing Steve's Tattoo on his left shoulder. I don't even have to look to trace the outlines now; the designs are burned into my brain. I'm so absorbed with my thinking and tracing that I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear.

"You're gonna need to buy the hamster a new wheel."

"What the...? Damnit Steven." I mutter trying to get my heartbeat back to normal. "What you on about hamsters for?" I move my head up next to his.

"You're thinking too much for this time in the morning. The hamsters working overtime. We'll figure out who's doing this."

"How do you know what I'm thinking? Did they teach you how to read minds at Seal School?"

"No, I know you. You're only this quiet when you're thinking about something and you trace my tats when you're upset or worried."

"Oh." Damn am I that predictable?

"Yes you are that predictable." He tells me with a smirk.

"Get out of my head Professor X." I mock glare at him, he just smiles and kisses me.

"We better get up, got a lot to do." He says pulling me closer tightening his arms around me. "Think we'll be able to get a flight back today."

"We can only try. At least you don't have to pack." I groan lifting up my head and looking around the room at my clothes strewn all over the floor. "Why don't you go for a shower and I'll start sorting things out." I climb out of bed and pull on some clothes on and switch on my laptop. I turn around in time to see Steve climb out of bed and stretch his long, naked frame. He smirks and winks at me as he pulls on a pair of shorts and walks to the bathroom.

"Ass." I mumble and start to look for flights back to Hawaii. I hear a knock at the door and my mom walks in with two cups of coffee.

"Morning. "She greets me with a peck on the cheek, placing the coffee cups down beside me. "Did you manage to get a flight?"

"Thanks mom." I reply picking up a cup and taking a sip, savoring my first sip of coffee.

"Yeah there's one at 1pm, it flies direct so we should get in about 2am. We both have open returns so that made it easier."

"Ok, is there anything you need me to sort out for you before you go?"

"Just some food if that's ok."

"No problem, I'll see what I can find." She turns to leave just as Steve walks in with just a towel on.

"Um hi Mrs. Williams." He greets her blushing. I just roll my eyes

"Oh please Steve I've told you call me Shelia. Right I shall leave you boys to get sorted and I'll go make breakfast."

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Shelia." Steve replies and turns away to grab his suitcase. When he turns around my mom looks him up and down and gives me the thumbs up before walking out of the room. I shake my head, did that really just happen. I turn back to the computer and begin to shut it down.

"Did you book the flight?" Steve asks, coming over and placing his hands either side of me on the desk, he then runs his hands up my arms and massages my shoulders. God he can keep doing this forever. I lean back into his touch and close my eyes. "You not gonna answer me then." I feel his laughter vibrate though his body.

"Um...what? Yeah, Yeah. I booked the flights, at 1pm. We should get back in Hawaii about 8pm local time." I run my hands over my face, I hate the time difference.

"Ok I suppose we better sort ourselves out." He kisses the top of the head. "You go have a shower and I'll get ready." I get up; give Steve a quick kiss and go to have my shower. The rest of the morning is a blur of food, packing, saying goodbye and traveling to the airport. Once we get on the plane and find our seats, I sigh and look out the window. This is when the homesickness starts to settle in, even though the two people who make my life complete are in Hawaii, New Jersey is always gonna be home. Hawaii is my adopted home and I'm starting to love it there but I do miss New Jersey. Steve seems to sense this and place his hand on mine and squeezes. I look at our hands and then up to him and smile. I lift up our clasped hands and place a kiss to his. Not for the first I feel so lucky to have him in my life, even though he can be pig headed, has no concept of his own life and can be the most annoying man in the world, he is also one of the most caring, loyal, sweetest, sexiest man I know and the fact that he chose me fills my heart.

It hurt me when he believed someone else over me and it hurt even more when he called me a slut but I know he is truly sorry for that and his deep rooted fear of losing the people he loves overrided the rational part of his mind. He's shown me those messages and some of them are pretty convincing. It still grates on me that we don't know who sent them, although I pretty sure whoever it is, is behind the fire as well.

"You're doing it again. Stop overthinking things." He tells me. "We'll figure this out I promise you."

"I know I promise I'll stop." We share a kiss and then settle in for the flight.

Ten long hours later we arrive in Honolulu airport and I wake up Steve. We both manage to get some sleep but still traveling takes it out of you. We wait till majority of people are off the plane and Steve stands up stretching his long body, I look away when his t-shirt rides up and reveals a strip of tanned skin between his t-shirt and jeans. We get off the plane and walk towards baggage claim, my phone beeps in my pocket as the signal comes back and five seconds later it starts to ring. I take it out of my pocket and confusion clouds my face as I see that it's Rachel calling. I show Steve, who face reflects mine and he tells me to answer while he collects the bags.

I walk over to a corner of the building and answer the phone.

"Hey Rachel, everything ok?"

"Danny, Grace said she met a friend of yours at the park today, a man from New Jersey."

"What? Is Grace ok?"

She tells me what happened. "Yeah she said that the man was nice. He introduced himself to Sarah's mom and told her that he had come to see you."

"Did he say his name?" Why have I suddenly got this sinking feeling?

"Connor."

"What the hell is he doing here?" I'm angry, hasn't this guy done enough, what the hell is he doing in Hawaii.

"He said that he came to apologies for what happened in New Jersey. Danny, what happened?" Rachel asks sounding concerned.

"I'm gonna come over tonight, I'll ask Steve to drop me off."

"Are you sure? I know you've only just landed and you both must be tired..."

"No Rachel it's ok. I'll be there, see you soon." I hang up and pinch the bridge of my nose. Why the hell did he come here, what does he want? I don't believe that apology story at all. I'm about ready to punch the wall when I feel a hand on my back. I turn round and look at Steve.

"What's wrong?" He asks placing the bags on the floor.

"Connor's in town and he went up to Grace." I tell him and I can almost feel the anger begin to radiate from his body.

"He did what? Is Grace ok?"

"She seems to be. He told her friends mom said that her daughter kicked the ball they were playing with and it sailed past Grace, hitting this guy walking past on the leg. The guy stopped and said hello to her giving the ball back. Sarah's mom ran over and asked the man who he was. He introduced himself and told her that he was a friend of mine from the police academy and he had come to make amends. He also told her to let me know that he's here and that he hopes I will agree to see him."

"What the hell? After the way he treated you? Is he serious?" He then stares at me intently. "You're not thinking of meeting with him are you?"

"I want to know what he's playing at. He had no right to go up to my daughter. Will you drop me off at Rachel's on the way home; I just need to see Grace for myself."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No it's ok. The fire investigator is meeting you at the house remember. I'll only be a few hours, and then we can go to bed and sleep for a week."

He laughs. "Ok, lets go get a cab." We manage to find one easily and soon we're on our way. The car pulls up in front of Rachel and Stan's house and Steve pulls me to him, giving me a kiss, tells me to tell Grace that he loves her and he'll see her tomorrow. I promise and he tells me he loves me and to give him a call when I wanna be picked up. I exit the cab and wave goodbye to Steve as it drives off. I ring the bell and once I'm buzzed in, I find myself greeted with a pink blur running full force at me calling out Danno. I have just enough time to kneel down before the whirlwind flies into my arms.

"Danno."

"Hey Monkey." I say holding her tight and kissing her on the cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did." She tells me pulling back and looking at me in all seriousness. "Where's Uncle Steve?" She asks, looking around for her favorite uncle.

"He had to go straight home." She frowns at that. I think she loves Steve more than me sometimes. "But he told me to tell you he loves you and he'll see you tomorrow when you come over ok. She breaks out into a full blown grin at that. "Ok now lets go find Mommy and Step Stan."

Grace leads me into the lounge and we sit down and start talking. Things between me, Rachel and Stan have turned into a comfortable friendship. Stan forgave me for shooting him in the shoulder and understood I only did it for Grace and I know he loves Grace and Rachel. Also he was supportive when Steve and I got together.

I had been there for about an hour when my cell started to ring, I look at the display which reads a number I don't recognize and I excuse myself to take the call.

"Hello."

"Is this Daniel Williams?" The gruff voice on the other end asks.

"Yeah, who's this?" I ask in my usual manner.

"I'm Chief Ano Mahelona from the fire inspector's office; I'm trying to get hold of Steve McGarrett."

"I'm not with him at the moment. I thought you were meeting him at the house."

"I've been caught up in the office and I've tried to call his mobile seeing as his landline is out of order but he's not answering."

"Are you sure you've got the right number?" I ask trying hard not to let my worry show. He reads out the number and it's definitely Steves. Why isn't he answering? I tell him that I'll get a hold of Steve and I'll get back to him to arrange another appointment. I hang up and call Steve. I start to pace as the phone just rings and rings. Maybe he's fallen asleep, but he would still wake up at his phone ringing wouldn't he. Something starts to twist in my gut. I walk back to the lounge and tell Rachel and Stan what's going on, I kiss Grace on the cheek and hug her goodbye. As I walk out I call Chin on my way out, tell him the situation and ask him to pick me up. When I get in the car he passes me his spare gun.

"Just in case."

I nod and we speed to the house. When we pull up we notice the front door is wide open.

"That is not a good sign." Chin comments getting out his SUV and pulls his shotgun out from the back. I slide out the passenger seat raising my gun and we both cautiously head towards the door. I creep in as Chin covers me. The first thing I see in the dim glow of the lamp is the bags dropped on the floor and the coffee table overturned, I point them out to Chin and signal for him to check out the kitchen and the back of the house while I check upstairs. We both meet in the lounge after a few minutes.

"Nothing. You find anything?"

"No, what the hell is going on Chin?" I'm genuinely freaking out at the moment. Chin switches on the main light and room comes to life. Near the overturned coffee table is drag marks heading towards the door. One of the legs on the table is snapped like someone kicked it with some force. The couch has also been moved up like it's been pushed. Over on the far cushion placed very neatly is Steve's phone, gun and wallet.

"Danny, I hate to say this but this doesn't look good." I look around and sadly have to agree with Chin.


	14. Steve wakes up

I come round to darkness and a pounding headache. Something's not right, everything feels fuzzy and my body is so heavy. My feel so dry and I lift my hands to rub them but something stops them halfway. I try and twist my hands around and feel thick metal surrounding both wrists.

"I...what?" My mind feels like it's buried in a thick fog, I shake my head trying to clear it but all that does is make the pounding even worse and increases the nausea. I lie back and close my eyes, breathing deeply for a few minutes. The nausea subsides slightly and the thumping changes to a dull ache in my head. I try and organize my thoughts but everything seems muddled and out of reach. I see the house. One side I burnt.

"Danny cooking again." I giggle insanely like it's the funniest thing on earth. I concentrate on the house. "Ok house is important." I'm holding something heavy. Bags. Ok that's a start. I remember walking into the house carrying bags, heavy bags. I turn my head to the side and I'm rewarded with a sharp pain on the right side of my neck. Instinctively I try to raise my hands to my neck and find once again that I can't. I hear the clink of a chain and it takes me a few attempts to grab hold of it, especially as I'm doing it mostly by touch and my movements are sluggish. I grab hold and use it to pull myself into a sitting position, every muscle in my arms scream in agony as I do it. My head spins and I have to hold on to the chain to stay sitting up, after a few minutes the dizziness pass and I pull myself along the chain until I hit a wall. It's a stone wall and the chain is attached by a bracket. I pull a couple of times on the chain but my strength has disappeared and this simple act has me leaning on the wall breathing hard like I've just ran a marathon.

"We're not in Kansas anymore Toto." I say to nobody. I try to get to know my surroundings better so I feel along the wall as far as I can go, so I run my fingers downwards. Sadly I end up leaning on my arms against the wall and when my muscles turn to jelly I slide down the wall and hit the floor.

"Oooooowww." I ground out as the marching band resumes in my head and pain flares up all over my body. "Not you're best idea commander." I concede defeat in my present state and roll back on to what feels like a mattress. "Maybe I should just lie here." I feel so tired all of a sudden and I'm on the verge of passing out again when I hear what sounds like an elephant walking around, it takes me a few minutes to work out that the sound is coming from above me and not from the pounding in my head. The elephant footsteps stop and I try hard to concentrate on what I can hear. There's a sliding noise like a lock being pulled back and a few more clicking noises until finally with an overly loud creak a door opens and light streams into the room I'm in. I can see the top of a staircase right in front of me and a blurry image is at the top. The blur touches the wall beside the door and my eyes burn as the room is filled with light. I force them open and look around. I'm in a stone basement, lying on an old mattress and the room is lit by a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling, but to my eyes it feels as if I'm looking directly into the sun.

The blur turns and walks down the stairs and once the elephant has returned. I watch the blur as it walks all the way to the bottom and then it stops and just stares.

"Hello Mr. Elephant." I comment with a giggle before I can stop myself where did that come from. I feel like I've been drinking all night. The blur laughs a deep laugh and starts to walk towards me.

"Glad to see you're awake commander." The blurs voice seems distorted and now that it's near I can make out the same of a person, head to toe in black but there's something wrong with their face. It's white with no features. No eyes or nose or mouth. I squint my eyes to try and get a better look. The image blurs for a second and then comes slightly into focus, it's a mask. "You got a good enough look there?"

"Who are you?" I force out.

"All will be revealed in good time commander. Now how do you like your new home?" When he mentions home an image of my house appears in my mind, well mine and Dannys now. Danny! Oh god where's Danny?

"Danny?" I mumble. "Where's Danny?" Please god let him be all right, I can't remember if he was there. The person laughs.

"Your partner is fine. He'll be so much better once he gets over you." I try to move towards him but thanks to my shackles and whatever is coursing through my veins I don't get very far and end up flopping down on the mattress I let out a growl. "Aww has the big, bad seal not had his wheeties today."

"I swear to god, if you've laid a finger on him, you're dead. Do you hear me?" I threaten but the asshole just laughs at me.

"Commander I plan to do a lot more than that to him and you won't be there to stop me." He kneels down beside me and takes out a few items from his pocket. One is small and silver and the other is medium size and black. I try another attempt to attack him and I'm rewarded with a fist to the head. My vision swims and pain explodes in my head. "Tut tut tut McGarrett, is that anyway to treat you're host. Here I was being so nice to you." He grabs my arm with one hand and the small silver with the other and the next minute I feel an intense pain on my forearm and the smell of burning flesh hits me.

"STOP STOP." I scream out and he moves away from me, laughing and opening and closing what I've worked out with a great deal of pain is a lighter. "Why, why are you doing this? "I edge out through the pain. "What have I done to you?"

"You took him away from me. You took what could of been mine and for that you are gonna pay."


	15. Connor plays a game

"You took him away from me. You took what could of been mine and for that you are gonna pay." He looks up at me with confused eyes, blood running down the side of his face. "But I digress." I tell him flicking the lid of the lighter back and forth, his eyes focused on my face. "What's it like being the big man on the Island? Having bad guys quake when they hear your name? Playing with the big guns? Having a whole police force at your beck and call?" I try hard to resist the urge to hit him again when he smirks at me.

"Sounds like you're jealous."

"Why the hell would I be jealous of you?" I sneer behind my mask, my face drops when I hear a voice behind me.

"Oh I don't know. How about the fact that he has the man that you've fantasized over for since you were in the academy together, the fact that he's kissed him seen him naked and made love to him. He runs his hands over Danny tanned skin, through his chest hair, with those beautiful lips following them..."

I turn around and glare at Joey. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" The bastard just smiles and walks towards me.

"Aaaawww is poor Connor all upset; cause Daniel will never want you? Why would he want you when he could have this beefcake over here?" He walks over to McGarrett and leans down to stare at him. "Look at that strong lean body, those beautiful arms and oh my word look at those tattoos." For some reason jealousy flares up in me at Joeys statement.

"Get away from him." I growl and he looks at me knowingly.

"What's the matter Connor? Is Stevie right? Are you Jealous?" He says in a sing songy voice while he saunters over to me. "And here's me thinking you didn't care when you dumped me in that lake all those years ago."

"Oh course I cared Joey. I did love you in my own way. I didn't want to hurt you, but you left me no choice." With one last sad look Joey disappears and I'm left alone in the room with McGarrett again. Where were these feelings for Joey coming from? Sure I cared about him but I didn't love him, I couldn't off. I could never of killed him if I loved him could I? I'm brought out of my revive by the idiot on the floor.

"Are you completely insane or do you just enjoy talking to yourself?" He laughs at me. How dare he laugh at me. I kick him hard in the ribs and I'm satisfied when he grunts in pain and curls in on himself, grabbing his hair I yank his head back hard. "You don't know the first thing about me; you don't know what I'm capable of." I throw him down on to the mattress and turn my attention back to the black box that I placed on the box and pull out the needle and the vial. Drawing up the liquid, I place the vial back into the pack and turn back to McGarrett. He moves away and lashes out but I manage to get hold of his arm and plunge the needle in.

"You're dead. I swear to god that I will put a bullet in your head." He grounds out as I push the plunger down sending the drug into his system.

"Tut tut tut Steven, such an empty threat. No one knows where you are, you're all alone with no one to help you." I smile evilly as I watch the drug take effect and his eyes roll back in his head. I slap his cheek to make sure he's out and I make my way back up the stairs turning the lights out, leaving him once again in complete darkness. I close and lock the door and make my way to the far room to change my close. I pull on jeans, a red t-shirt and trainers, I grab my wallet, keys and phone and I exit the cabin. Locking it up, I walk to the car I've hired and drive back into town. Parking a little way from the hotel, I lock the car and take a slow cleansing walk. Finally reaching the hotel I go up to my room and I swear I couldn't have been there for more than 10 minutes when the door is being kicked open and Danny appears in the doorway with two others.

"Five O. Stay where you are Connor." I sit on the bed and put on my best innocent face.

"What's going on? Danny I don't understand." He grabs me and slams me against the wall.

"Where is he?" He demands.

"Who?" I ask.

"Don't play dumb. Where is Steve?" He places his gun against his head and the guy I come to know as Chin calls his name as a warning.

"Honestly I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know who Steve is or where he is." I promise.

"What you doing in Hawaii and why did you go near my daughter?" His grip tightening on me.

"Danny I came here to apologies to you and clear the air between us, that's all. I accidently bumped into your daughter. I swear I never come here to hurt anyone." Chin comes over and gently pulls Danny away and turns me around sliding the cuffs on my wrist and pushes me down in a chair. He tells me that they're gonna search my room and I silently thank god that I stowed everything bar my clothes and clean phone at the cabin. As predicted they're search produces nothing.

"It's clear." Kono tells them and Danny turns to me.

"Ok I'm going to give you one last chance, where is he?"

"I don't know Danny I swear." At this I get a back hand across the face. Baby boy likes to get rough. I roll my head back and stare at him. "Danny I don't know how I can convince you but I'm telling the truth. I haven't done anything, I haven't taken anyone and that is the truth. I promise you." They still take me in to their HQ and after hours of questioning I stick to my story and play innocent. After all Steve is the only one who is suffering while I'm away. After they've exhausted all their line of questioning and getting nowhere I'm left alone in the interrogation room, I start to doze lightly on and off until the door slams open and Chin undoes the cuff around my wrist tying me to the chair.

"You can go, but don't leave the Island." He gives me a stare that would of left me stone cold on the floor if looks could kill. I rub my wrist where the cuff cut and play dumb.

"What's happened?"

"We checked you out and what you said adds up. But we don't trust you, so be warned we will be watching your every move."

I shrug nonchalant. "Fine follow me I don't mind. I lead a boring life anyway." He leads me out of the room and towards the front door. Danny is in the main office and watches me walk away. As soon as I'm out I find the nearest bar and order a drink, then another and another. After about the 5th drink I feel a pleasant buzz. I'm about to order another when I feel rather than see someone sit next to me. "Can I help you with something Detective?"

"Connor, why are you here?" Danny sighs for what feels like the hundredth time that day.

"For the millionth time, I came here to clear the air. I said and did things that day back in Jersey that I shouldn't of. I'm not proud of myself and I wanted to take it back."

"You could have picked up the telephone or wrote a letter or sent a text or an email."

"If I phoned, you would have hung up. If I had written you a letter you would have thrown it away. If I had sent a text or an email you would have deleted it without reading it." I glance at him then back to my drink and he sighs again.

"Ok Connor I'm ask you this one last time, do you know where Steve McGarrett is."

It's my turn to sigh and I lie my head down on my arms. "No I don't Danny, I just wish you believe me." Lying to him is even easier than I thought it would be. "I've accounted for my movements today." It's good to know people will lie through their backside if you pay them enough. "You've checked my phone and not doubt you've called my wife." Stupid cow just fed them the story I told her. "If you gonna ask me the same questions that you've been asking me all day then you can leave. I'm tired, tipsy and I just wanna go back to my room and sleep. I'm sorry for everything that happened back in Jersey, I'm sorry that I bumped into Grace, I'm sorry that McGarrett is missing but I swear on my wife's' life that I had nothing to do with it." I reply wearily, which isn't an act; I am honestly god damn tired. I didn't sleep after kidnapping the seal. Adrenalin and excitement was running through me.

"Ok." He says finally, have I convinced him? "I believe you Connor."

"I doubt that somehow but I'm too tired to care at the moment." I stand up and make myself sway a little to make out that I'm drunker than I am and Danny reaches out to steady me. "Woah thanks. Didn't realize the drinks were stronger out here. "I enjoy the brief moments that his hands are on me." Well if it's ok with you detective, I'm gonna go back to my hotel. Am I free to go?"

"Yes but only of you find a cab to take you back." As luck would have it there was a few parked up nearby and I got in giving the address. Danny leans in and tells me again not to leave the Island.

"I won't. I promised Lt Kelly I wouldn't and now I'm promising you. I won't leave the Island. Look Danny, I hope that you find Steve, he obviously means a lot to you. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help and I know I went about things the wrong way by coming here but I want you to be happy and from what you told me back in Jersey, Steve McGarrett is the only one that can do that. Apart from Grace. Good luck in your search and anything I can do to help, let me know."

"Thanks Connor. I'll let you get some sleep." With that he moves away from the cab and it pulls away. As soon as we are out of Dannys vision I allow myself a little smile.

"If only you knew Daniel. If only you knew."


	16. Dannys Anger

_Authors note: Sorry that my update took so long. Between work, friends visiting, building work in my house and my birthday, I havent found the time. Thank you all for sticking with this story, all the amazing comments and thank you to my awesome beta Caity for putting up with me. Enjoy the Chapter_.

I watch till the cab carrying Connor has turned a corner and is finally out of sight. Sliding into the Camero, I slam my fist into the steering wheel over and over again until the knuckles on right hand are red and the skin is split. I press the palm against over the knuckles and hiss as they slightly sting, but I'm too angry to care. I know Connor is behind this, I know he is, I just need the proof. I grab my cell and phone Chin.

"Did he fall for it?" He asks as soon as he picks up the phone.

"Yep hook, line and sinker. You sure this is gonna work?" I ask running my fingers over the steering wheel, marveling at the feeling of how odd it is to sit in the driving seat.

"Trust me brah, if he believes that we don't suspect him in all this then he's more likely to slip up. I've got HPD watching outside his hotel so we will know when he leaves and where he goes. Don't worry brother, we'll get him."

"I know, I trust you Chin. It's just..." I trail off words suddenly escaping me.

"Just what?"

"Never mind. Look I'm gonna go back to the house and make a few calls, go over a few things. Call me if you find anything. "I hang up before he can reply and tear out of my parking space, ignoring the blare of horns as I speed home. Parking up I grab the files out of the car, lock it and with a quick glimpse at the burnt out shell of the garage I walk into the house. By passing the living room I head straight to the kitchen, throwing the files down on the table I grab mug full of coffee and begin to go through the files I had faxed from Connor's precinct. Time ticks by and I find nothing that would give me any proof that Connor is capable of this and that includes reading the psych profiles in his personnel file. Either he's an even better conman than I thought or I've got him wrong, but deep down in my gut I know I'm right and the fact that all this is happening because of me only makes my anger increase. I pick up the last file and open it, placing it down on the table and begin to read.

'Disappearance of Miller, Joey. Age: 18 years old. Last seen at Paradise Nightclub, Asbury Avenue.'

I am about to forego this file as a bust when something catches my eye.

'Joey was often seen with an older male about 6 foot 1, Brown hair, mid length, brown eyes, answered to the name Alex Connors.'

I heard that before, when we did the undercover role plays Connor would use that name as an alias. It could just be a coincidence but with the description matching Connor and the name it was just too much to be just a coincidence. I continue to read but nothing is mentioned about the mysterious stranger he was seen with and he had left the club alone the night of his disappearance. Connor is listed as one of the Officers on the case along with Officer Caity Lambert, his partner at the time. I don't know her as I was a different precinct. I look at my watch which reads 3am so its 9am in NJ. I grab my cell dialing an old buddy of mine. I get his machine and leave a message.

Finishing my coffee, I grab the files, lock up the house and drive through the deserted streets to HQ. Running in, I dump the files in the table and boot up the computer looking into anything and everything I can find on Joey Miller. I'm still searching when Chin and Kono arrive at 6am and I haven't found more of a connection between Connor and Joey and my anger is beginning to rise. I feel like I'm wasting time and the more time I waste, the closer I get to losing Steve.

"Uh Danny, how long have you been here?" I hear chin ask but I don't take my eyes off the screen.

"Um not long." I tell them absently.

"How long is not long?" Kono questions.

"Since 3 I think."

"You haven't slept have you?" Chin states.

"I'll sleep when we find Steve." I tell them.

"Brah you need to sleep. You'll be good to Steve if you're just running on fumes." Kono tells me concerned.

"I'm fine." I snap. Chin gives me a look but I once again completely ignore him.

"I'm worried about you..." Kono starts but my anger has reached the point where it has bubbled to the surface. What with no more leads and the concern being showed to me when this is all my fault and I lose it.

"Kono you are not my mother, so don't treat me like a child. Why don't you do something useful like looking for Steve? Got it." I turn away before she has a chance to reply but I can hear her say something to Chin and I can hear the hurt in her voice and it's like a knife through my heart. I turn back just as she walks away and Chin is shooting daggers in my direction.

"What the hell was that all about?" Chin demanded staring me down.

"Look Chin, I'll apologize later but right now I've got to..." I didn't get a chance when Chin shot me down again.

"Save it Danny. Look we know that you want to find Steve, hell we all do. But there is no way you're gonna find him by killing yourself. When was the last time you actually had more than an hours sleep?"

"Look Chin..."

"When?"

I actually have to think about it. "Um probably the flight back from New Jersey."

"So for over 48 hours you've had what? Maybe 3 hours sleep."

"Um 2." I look down at my hands and realize how hard I'm gripping the computer. Chin doesn't get angry often but when he does he can get downright scary. "You don't understand though Chin. I need to find Steve. I need him to be ok." I can feel the walls I've surround myself in to get through this crack a little. I can't afford to break down now; Steve needs me to find him. I caused all this and Steve's paying for it.

"Danny tell me what's going on in your head?" Chin calmly asks me, moving forward to grip my arms. I go to pull away but he grips tighter and pulls me to Steve's office and sits me down on the sofa.

"Chin I can't it here."

"Danny we've got HPD watching Connor, Kono's out chasing leads. You have time to rest. You'll be no good to any of us, especially Steve if you try and kill yourself. I can see it in your face and your body that you need sleep, as Kono said you're running on fumes. Why are you pushing yourself so hard?"

"Cause it's my fault." I tell him, looking at the floor.

"I don't remember you kidnapping Steve, so how is this fault?"

"Connor told me that he would make me pay for turning him down. If I hadn't snuck around in the first place, we wouldn't have broken up, I wouldn't have gone back to Jersey, Connor wouldn't have kissed me, I wouldn't have pushed him away, he wouldn't have threatened me, Steve wouldn't have been kidnapped and everything would have been fine." At the end of it I'm in tears and chin is hugging me to his chest.

"First of all, you were only sneaking around to create a surprise for Steve, two someone was sending text to Steve which caused him to react in the worst way and cause a fight. You were hurt by what he said, which anyone would be and needed time to sort your head out. Believe me he did too. But you both came to your senses and found each other again. As for Connor, it is not your fault that the guy is a psycho. We will find Steve, I promise you." I cry into his chest as he rocks me back and forth like a child, the next thing I know I'm asleep.

I wake up to hushed voices in the main area, sitting up I pull the blanket that was thrown over me at some point and check my watch, I'm shocked to find that I've slept 8 hours straight. I guess I did need it and I do feel better because of it and I have a renewed energy to capture Connor and find Steve. I walk out into the main area and everyone stops talking, Chin asks me how I'm feeling and smiles when I tell him a lot better, then he nods his head towards Kono who won't even look at me. I walk over to her and call her name gently.

"Kono, I am so sorry about before. I had no right to say any of those things. I was stressed and tired and I had no right to take it out on you. For that I deeply apologize. Can you forgive me?"

She smiles a little and turns to look at me. "Ok brah, I'll forgive you. This time. Just don't do it again, understand."

"I won't." I tell her and then smile as she pulls me into a hug. "Ok what's happening?" I asked looking around me at the happy faces.

Chin smiles smugly at me and says simply. "We've got a lead."


	17. Steves Hell

I feel myself being pulled unwelcomingly back into consciousness. I'm cold and broken and mentally drained. The floor is ice cold beneath me but the energy to pull myself up and try to escape has long since left me. Maybe this is it, this is how I'm going to die. Cold and alone in a dark basement chained to the wall by a psycho in a clown mask. Closing my eyes I lay my head back down onto the stone floor.

"Wake up Uncle Steve, it's not bedtime yet."

Grace what is she doing down here, this is not the place for her. I open my eyes ignoring the dull ache behind them and try and find her in the darkness. "Gracie, where are you sweetheart?" I move my head around scanning for her but given the fact that I can't see my own hand in front of my face, trying to see Grace isn't going to be easy.

"I'm right beside you silly." She giggles and her voice is closer than it was before.

"What are you doing down here? Aren't you scared? Where's Danno?" I reel of questions as I continue to search for her in the blackness.

"Danno will be here soon. Look what I've found Uncle Steve." The next thing I know I hear a lighter being clicked on and off and the flicker of a flame appearing and disappearing.

"Grace you should stop doing that, playing with fire isn't safe ok. Put the lighter down and go find Danno, ok honey?"

"But it's so pretty Uncle Steve. The fire burns so bright, consuming everything, destroying all the darkness and leaving only beauty in it's light. Taking all the hurt and leaving only purity and clarity. Taking the old and leaving only the ashes to start a new."

"Grace, what are you talking about honey?" I'm getting scared now. The voice sounds like Grace but the words she saying are strange, older than her years and she has no reason to say them.

"The fire Uncle Steve. It makes things clean. It makes things go..." There's silence in the air for awhile and then the smell of something burning fills the air. My heart seems to speed up and feels like it wants to burst out of my chest. The silence is overwhelming until I feel something right by my ear. "BOOM!" I literally jump a foot off the ground and slam into the wall behind me. My heart and pulse are racing and I'm gasping for breath. I press myself against the wall like I'm trying to crawl into it, I need to get out, the blackness feels like its consuming me. I feel along the wall till I find the bracket holding the chain to the wall. I wrap the excess chain around my hands and pull as hard as I can but it doesn't even budge. I can feel the beginnings of a panic attack occurring but I can't do anything about it. I grip the chain tighter and start to pull at it frantically as the panic attack takes hold.

I pull until the energy drains out of me and I sag against the wall and begin to sob, all I want is to be at home with Danny, I just want him to hold me and tell me that everything will be ok. I need him to tell me everything's ok, I just need him so bad I feel like I'm going out of my mind. The tears are falling so hard that I don't hear the door being opened, the light being turned on or the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"So the big bad seal has crumbled." The voice is mocking and I open my eyes looking, once again, in to the bright white featureless mask. "I never thought I'd see the day. How does it feel to be out of control? How does it feel to have everything you love taken away from you?"

"Why are you doing this to me huh? I don't know who you are; I've done nothing to you." My head is still spinning from whatever the hell he injected me with and my emotions are over the place. I can't keep my thoughts straight and the injuries I've sustained over the past couple of days are taking their toll on my body. "Tell me what I did to you?" I ground out trying to establish some control over the situation.

"You took what should be mine. You took him away from me." The voice sneers behind the mask. "The family that you claim should be mine and you took it from me, you piece of shit." He looms over me and punches me full in the face and I taste blood in my mouth. I spit it out at him and now the mask taken on a creepier edge as blood drips from it. I gain another punch in the face for this and feel a crack as my cheek bone breaks sending pain through the left side of my face. My vision blurs and I rest my head against the wall as my stomach churns. Oh god, someone please help me. The guy sits down on a box nearby and starts to laugh as he rubs his hands together.

"What's so funny? Caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror?" I breathe out through the pain.

"Oh Mr. Smart Alec is back. Well I think you need to be taught some respect." I watch him cautiously as he reaches into his jacket. My eyes widen as I see what he's pulled out; a gun.

"Look come on, lets talk about this." This situation is going downhill rapidly and I need to focus his attention. "It doesn't need to come to this."

"Oh but it does Steven, it does. You see, you my friend need to learn your place in life. You think your gods gift to the world. Steven J McGarrett, Super seal, protector of the innocent and slayer of evil. But all you are is a pathetic little creature, whining about your mom and dad. 'Boo hoo, my mommy got blown up, boo hoo my daddy got shot through the head.'"

"How do you know about my parents?" I grate out through clenched teeth.

"Lets just say I have my ways." He laughs as he screws a silencer on to the gun. I would love to wipe that smile of his face. I try to formulate a plan of attack when out of the corner of my eye I see something coming down the stairs. I'm having trouble separating reality from fantasy at the moment but I swear I caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

A shout of "DROP IT CONNOR." Rings through the air and the guy, I mean Connors, head snaps round so fast that he nearly drops the gun.

"Danny what are you doing here?" His voice comes out quiet, almost childlike. "You told me you believed me." He sounds hurt.

"You really expected me to believe you had nothing to do with taking Steve. We knew it was you all along, we just had to wait for you to mess up until we could prove it and as predicted, you messed up. Now drop the gun and walk over to me."

Connor looks down at the gun for a second and sighs sadly. "Well this is unfortunate." Is all he says as he pulls the mask off letting it fall to the floor? Then he begins to laugh, not a normal laugh only one that I can describe as a manic laugh and then in the blink of an eye, he's behind me with one arm around my neck and the gun at my temple. "You see Danny, I have to make this right, I have to make him pay for what he's done."

"Woah Connor, lets just calm down for a second. Steve hasn't done anything."

"He hasn't done anything? How can you say that Daniel, he took you away from me. We could have been happy Daniel."

"I wasn't yours. Steve didn't take me away from you, because I was never yours in the first place. Don't you see that?"

"Don't say things like that." Connor screams and I feel his arm tighten around my neck. The edges of my vision are starting to get a little fussy and I can my brain getting sluggish from lack of oxygen. "Drop your gun."

"Look Connor, let him go and we'll talk." I hear Danny's voice but it sounds far away, but I don't miss the sound of his gun on the floor.

"You think I'm that stupid Williams? I know as soon as I let your boytoy go, you're gonna shoot me. If it's all the same to you I'll keep my leverage. I want something from you though."

"What's that?"

"Your vest. Take it off and throw it to me."

"You have got to be kidding. I'm not gonna do that."

"Danny, you think I would shoot you, I could never hurt you. I love you." I bite on my lip to stop the shiver of repulsion that flows through. I know Danny said this guy was messed up but this is beyond messed up, this is criminally insane. "But if you won't do it your seal will get a permanent cure for a headache." With that he cocks the gun next to my left temple.

"Ok, ok. I'll give you the vest just please don't hurt him." I hear the tell tale quiver in Danno's voice and I try to beg him with my eyes not to do it, but he takes it off anyway and throws it to Connor.

"Don't hurt him? If I killed him we could be together, we could be free. You, me and Grace. One big happy family." At the mention of Grace I see a small flicker in Dannys eyes. Oh shit this is not good.

"Listen you twisted asshole, that will never happen, do you hear me? I want nothing to do with you and if you go near my daughter they will be picking pieces of you out of the Mauna Loa volcano."

Things change quickly in the space of two minutes, I feel the pressure ease around my neck only slightly and I feel the mood shift. Connor moves the gun from my head aiming it straight at Danny, but something's off.

"What are you doing here?" I hear him ask. Ok I'm confused. Maybe it's the drugs pumping through my system or maybe it's the current lack of oxygen to my brain but it's almost as if he's just noticed Danny is in the room with us. Hell at the moment I don't even know if he's really here.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Connor is this some kind of joke." Danny sounds as confused as I am.

"Why can't you just stay out of my life? I tried to tell you this all those years ago but you wouldn't listen to me would you Joey." Joey? Then it hits me. Every time he came here, he was talking to himself or someone he saw in his head and I'm guessing Joey's the guy. Well it's nice to put a name to the psychosis.

"Joey? That wouldn't happen to be Joey Miller would it Connor? What did you do to him Connor?" Danny knows the guy? Ok this is unfair, everyone knows more than me.

"I did love you Joey, you've got to believe that but I couldn't risk you ruining my life." Ok I think we've lost Connor. Suddenly his voice takes on a sharp tone. "Don't talk about him like that. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THINGS LIKE THAT. YOU'RE JUST A SPOILT KID WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"Ok Connor calm down, we don't want anything stupid to happen." Danny tries, keeping his eyes on the gun aimed at him. "Connor, let's just talk about this rationally."

I force down the small giggle that threatens to force its way out of me. Rationally? Whose Danny kidding. We bypassed rational back on the mainland. I wonder if there is a place called rationally anywhere in the world. Wouldn't it be fun to say I live in 'Rationally' or I just past 'Rational'. Of course none of my Ohana would live there. The image of me and Danny living in a house in 'Rationally' makes me laugh in my head, but a tug around my neck brings me back to reality and I realize that Connor is talking. I hear 'Must try harder to pay attention' rebound in my head. the teachers were always telling me that at school, I just wanted to be out playing football.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT ME, YOU NEVER DID!" Gets screamed in my ear. I guess patient X is still here. Wait, was that even a film about mental illness? 'Concentrate Steven.' I hear in my head. I focus my attention back into the room and focus on Dannys face. Out of the corner of my eye I see th gun is raised again and I'm starting to worry.

"Come on Connor there's no need for this." Danny tries but I know it's in vain as Connor throws me to one side and my head connects with the wall with a dull thud, just before I slip in to unconsciousness the last thing I hear is the bang of a gun, the last thing I see is the body of the person I love the most flung back and then collapse to the ground clutching his chest and then it's all over. I can't take it in, this can't be happening but it is. Connor shot Danny.


	18. Connor's Madness

A loud bang makes me jump and brings me out of my haze. What just happened? I look over at McGarrett and see a small amount of blood beginning to pool under his head. I walk over to him and kick him in the side; he makes a grunting noise but doesn't wake up.

"Out for the count eh dumbass." I huff out a laugh and wait for him to respond; when I know that none is forthcoming I turn to walk to the stairs when something stops me dead. When did Danny get here and why is he lying on the floor.

"Danny?" I say quietly as I walk over to him. "What...?" I hear laughing coming from the other side of the room and I don't have to look over to know that it's Joey.

"Well, well, well look what you've gone and done now." He walks over and stands above Danny. "Tut tut tut poor Danny, so young. But not as young as I was." My eyes widen, Danny can't be dead. I race over to his side, getting down on my knees I grip his shoulders and shake him.

"Danny, Danny open your eyes for me baby, please. Come on sweetheart." But he remains still. Why is he so still, Danny's never still. It's then that I notice the blood on his light blue shirt. I reach down and press my fingertips too the area, feeling the sticky, wetness of his blood on my skin.

"No no no. God Damnit Joey what did you do?" I yell at him while placing Danny back on to the floor, reaching up to his neck I feel for a pulse and feel the icy fingers of fear grip my heart as I feel nothing. I blink away the tears as I move my fingers and press harder against his neck and relief washes over me as I feel a weak thump thump against my fingers. I sag and take off my jacket and press it to the wound.

"Hold on darling." As I do this Danny stirs slightly and mumbles something. I miss what he says so I lean closer and ask him to say it again.

"Steve..." He breathes out. I recoil in horror. Why is he saying his name, he loves me, it's my name he should be saying. The anger starts to coil in the pit of my stomach.

"WHY HIM? WHY IS IT ALWAYS HIM? AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU BETRAY ME." My anger rises and rises and soon I am standing above Danny screaming down at him. "HE DOES NOTHING BUT USE YOU. WE BELONG TOGETHER, WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT."

"Oh man have you lost the plot big time." I hear Joey laugh at me from the far wall. "Danny is not yours; he never was and never will be. You're just a sad pathetic excuse for a man, you're worthless, no one wants you and no one ever will."

"That's not true. You wanted me." I remind him glaring at him. "You thought you were good enough to be with me, you weren't, and you never would be. You were nothing but an easy lay for me. You would never be the one thing I wanted."

"Danny." Comes from a voice behind me. I spin round fast and glare at McGarrett staring at me from his place on the floor. He's rolled over on to his back and I can see the gash on his head from where it connected with the wall. "He wasn't Danny. No one would ever be good enough for you because they weren't him. Your wife and Joey were just stop gaps, you never really loved them."

"Well, Well look whose woken up. "I stalk over to him and wrap my hand around his throat pulling him up into a sitting position and tighten my fingers around his neck. "You think you know me so well, don't you. You think you know what makes me tick. Just like all those people when I was young. 'Oh no Connor, don't be naughty or I'll lock you under the stairs again.' 'Don't make me mad Connor or I'll twist your arm until it breaks and tell the nurse you fell down the stairs again.'" Steve is looking at me with wide eyes and little gasps for air are coming out of his mouth as he struggles to breathe. "It's my time now and neither you nor Joey is going to ruin it for me." I reach up my other hand to grip his throat tighter, my fingertips leaving red marks on his neck from Danny's blood. I smile slightly as I see a blue tinge appearing on his lips. "Danny loves me."

I'm so engrossed in what I'm Doing that I don't her someone coming up behind till it's too late and then I feel something hard hit me and I drop to the floor letting go of McGarretts neck. My last thought is of Danny as everything goes black.


	19. Steves Worry

I wake up feeling cold and disorientated, pain radiated throughout my body. I'm afraid to open my eyes, I don't want to see the cold stone walls or see Danny lifeless on the floor. I swallow and gasp at the pain that feels like a knife tearing into my throat. I try to call out but nothing comes out but a whisper. I move my hand to my throat and press tenderly around the area. I wince as I feel the tenderness there, but then I realize that I'm moving my right arm while my left is staying where it is. What happed to the chain? It takes me a moment to realize there are pillows under my head and I'm lying on a mattress instead of a cold floor.

I tentively open one eye and quickly close it after the brightness hits me instead of the dark basement. Where am I? What happened? I feel myself start to panic, what if this is another drug induced hallucination? Can I take another blow? I take several deep breaths to try and calm myself down, I risk opening my eyes again and let them adjust to the brightness and look around. I'm in a hospital room, alone. I try and sort out things in my mind, everything is jumbled and confusing. How did I get here? What happened to Connor and Danny? I need to find out; I need to get to Danny.

"Help." I try to shout out but it comes out as a strangled whisper. "Somebody...anybody." When no one responds to my cries, not that anyone could hear me, I realize that I've got to find some way to get too him. I grab on to each of the rails on the bed and pull myself up into a sitting position. My grip tightens on them as the room spins to the point where I lean over to my left and throw up everything that was in my stomach, which isn't much and I end up dry heaving after a while. My throat burns from the acid. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. Once the room remains as still as it can be, I pull the blankets of my legs and swing them to the right off the bed. My movements are slow and I find myself holding on to the rails tighter as my strength seems to have disappeared. I pull myself towards the edge of the bed and place my feet on the floor, all that's left is to pull myself up. I slowly push myself off the bed and lose my balance, I would have hit the fall if a pair of strong arms hadn't grabbed hold of me.

"Steve what the hell are you doing?" Chin shouts, grabbing me under the arms and manhandling me back on to the bed.

"Danny..." I barely manage to squeak out. Chin looks away and then moves me back to lie down.

"Lets just get you settle back in bed shall we." He tells me with kind eyes.

"Chin, please..." Trying to speak is grating on my thought and I just stare at him.

"Ok. I'll tell you but you need to lie back in bed." I lie back against the pillows and chin raises the head of the bed so I'm in a slight sitting position. He pushes the call button and a nurse rushes in, she calls a Doctor and a Janitor to clean up the puke by the side of the bed. After all the checks have been done and painkillers have been administered, we are left in peace and Chin pulls up a chair to the bed. He looks down at his hands and sighs.

"When you were taken, we didn't know what had happened or how we could even attempt to find you. Every lead we had hit a dead end. It was almost like you had disappeared. Danny was positive that Connor had something to do with it but we couldn't prove and he was so good at covering his tracks. We brought him in for questioning but no matter what we did he stuck to his story that he didn't know anything and he was distraught that Danny would think that Connor would do anything to hurt him." Chin breaks off and swallows thickly. I look at his hands and see that they are shaking slightly, I place my hand on his shoulder and he looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

The four of us are our own little family unit, we love each other and we would die for each other. I smile slightly at him and he smiles at me shakily.

"Me and Danny came up with a plan, that we would trick Connor into thinking that we believed him while keeping an eye on him. It took a couple of days but he finally messed up. He had been managing to sneak out without anyone seeing him but one day he slipped up and Danny was able to follow him. He called us and we told him to wait for backup but sadly he didn't listen. By the time we got there all hell had broken lose. We had just got out of the car when we heard a gunshot. We ran in and saw Connor standing over Danny."

Chin has to stop taking another deep breath and looks down at his lap again. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and tears burning in my eyes, I know that I have to hear this; I need to know what happened.

"I had my gun raised to shoot but as I went to pull the trigger, Connor lunged over to you and grabbed you around the throat. Next thing I know Kono has run down the stairs and belted Connor over the head with her gun and he slumped to the floor. The next hour is a blur of checking on the two of you and calling an ambulance. Danny and you were brought here along with Connor."

As soon as he says that Connors here I feel anger swell across my body. They should have killed him. He tried to destroy me and the man I love and they let him live. I open my mouth to speak but Chin holds his hand up to stop me.

"I know you're angry and I know you want him dead. Believe me I do too, but as Kono told me, having him alive means that he will get to suffer, he will pay for what he done and we can have the satisfaction of watching him. If I had pulled the trigger and killed him, Connor would have been free. This way he can pay."

I look at him and smirk. I was ready to get out this bed and kill Connor but after hearing Chin speak I agree with the fact that he has to suffer. Usually I'm a fair man but Connor over stepped the line.

"When we got here Danny was taken straight into surgery. He lost a lot of blood, he um he..."

"He...what...Chin?" I whisper.

"Danny stopped breathing in the ambulance. They managed to get him back but his pulse was weak and then they rushed him away."

My heart is breaking, I need to see him, I need to hold him in my arms and kiss his lips. I need to hear his voice and I need him to be alive.

"Is he..." I can't even bring myself to ask that question.

"I don't know, he's still in surgery. Kono's waiting for any news."

With that we hear the door to my room open and we both turn to stare in the face of a tearful Kono.


	20. Chapter 20

Pacing up and down the mostly empty, bland hospital corridor I feel like I'm slowly going out of my mind. Looking up at the clock on the far wall I swear that the second hand is going backwards. I have been here for exactly 3 hours, 58 minutes and 42 seconds and nothing. As soon as we got here Danny was rushed off to surgery, Steve was rushed off to a cubicle and Connor was dragged off, handcuffed to a bed, to a secure unit. If I had my way he would be going to the morgue but Chin wants to make him suffer for everything he's put our family through. I've always been close to Chin, he has always been more of a brother to me than a cousin but ever since meeting Danny and Steve, I know that I've gained two more and I would do anything for them, as I know they would for me.

I continue to pace and I start to wonder if I'm going to wear a hole in the floor. The only sound around me is the distant chatter of hospital staff and the squeak of my boots on the laminate flooring. The waiting is becoming unbearable and just as the clock ticks past the 4 hour mark, I turn and start to make my way towards the reception area to find the nurse again when I hear the doors squeak open behind me.

"Officer Kalakaua?" I spin around so fast that I nearly get whiplash and I see the doctor treating Danny. I run up to him, ignoring the blood that is on his scrubs. "I'm Doctor Alana; I've been treating Detective Williams."

"How is he?" I get out and I feel a numbness wash over me as he looks down. I try to concentrate on what he's saying but I can barely hear him over the blood rushing in my ears. I nearly jump when he holds his hand out to me, I look down and I see he's holding a tissue. Giving him a confused look, he smiles softly and points to my cheek. I reach up and realize my cheeks are wet. I had felt so numb that I hadn't even realized I was crying. I thank him and take the tissue wiping my eyes.

"Can I get you anything?" Doctor Alana asks. "Is there anyone I can call for you?" An image of Adam flashes in my mind and all I want is for him to hold me, but I know I need to go and check on Chin and Steve. Oh god, what if Steve's awake? How can I tell him?

"Um no. It's fine thank you. My cousin is here."

"Ah yes in Commander McGarretts room. Would you like me to send a nurse to see if he's awake? I know that this will be difficult to tell him, given the relationship that he shares with Detective Williams."

"No it's ok thank you. It needs to come from me." I thank him again and turn to walk towards Steve's room. With each step my body feels like it's becoming heavier and heavier and my steps become slower. Four months ago things were perfect. Danny and Steve were so in love, they were perfect for each other and I never seen each of them so happy. Then cause of one stupid argument, everything changed. Those stupid text messages, the ones we still can't trace, destroyed everything and then Connor pounced like a vulture on the remains. Spreading his evil. Wrapping my arms around my body I shiver, even though its 78F in Oahu, I feel cold. I reach Steve's room and just stare at the door, silently I hope that he's still unconscious then I could talk to Chin first but my heart sinks further as I hear Chin talking and Steve's voice reply in a harsh whisper.

I lean against a wall, run a hand over my eyes and wipe away the tears that fall, which is in vain as they are just replaced by new ones. I collapse in the seat next to the door and let my head fall into my hands. Closing my eyes all I see is blood. Blood spreading across Danny's chest, blood sliding down Steve's face and blood pouring from Connor's head. Why hadn't Danny waited for backup when the call came through about Connor? Why hadn't he waited for us? I try to be angry at him but I know exactly why he didn't. The bond of love and trust between the two is so strong that a mist comes over each one when the other is in danger. They live for each other and they would die to protect each other. While these traits are admirable, it's also heartbreaking, especially when there are so many people who love them.

I take a deep shuddering breath and stand up. I know I have to go in and tell Steve. I walk up to the door and I hear Chin tell Steve about Danny stopping breathing in the ambulance. I hear Steve ask 'Is he...?' the shaking and heartbreak in his voice nearly sends me running but I steel my resolve and open the door. Two pairs of eyes turned to me. One filled with questions and the other filled with hope.

"Kono." Chin gets up and envelopes me in a hug. I wrap my arms tightly around him and take a deep shuddering breath.

"Kono...Tell me." I hear from the bed. I let go of Chin and sit in his empty chair and take hold of Steve's hand, squeezing slightly.

"Um they managed to bring him back and when we got to the hospital he was rushed to surgery." I stop to swallow and I feel Steve grip my hand urging me to continue. "During surgery his heart stopped again." I turn away as the tears fill his eyes. "They managed to bring him back a second time, he somehow made it through surgery and he's in ICU." I feel more tears fall as Steve's face fills with hope. "But Doctor Alana told me that even though he came through the surgery that we should be prepared for the worst."

"But...but he came through." I feel his grip tighten as the tears start to fall down his face. Chin moves to the other side of the bed and places his hand over Steve's free hand. Looking up into his eyes, I can see the tears brimming in them

"He did, but he lost a lot of blood, they are doing all they can for him but..." I trail off. The next thing we know Steve pulls his hands from ours.

"I want you two to leave." He whispers as loud as his voice is able too.

"Steve you shouldn't be alone." Chin tries.

"Just leave. Now." He demands.

"Please Steve, we can't leave you." I tell him touching his arm. He withdraws violently from my touch.

"I WANT YOU BOTH OUT NOW." He tries to shout. The door opens and a nurse comes in and request that we leave as the patient is getting upset. I try to stand my ground but I feel Chins hand on my lower back.

"Come on Cuz." He whispers in my ear as he gently guides me out. Once the door is firmly shut behind us I lean my head against Chin's shoulder and sob.

"Why? Why did he kick us out?" I whisper.

"He might lose the love of his life, his heart is breaking. Believe me it's soul destroying." I hug him tighter as I remember when he found Malia bleeding and barely alive."

"How can things get so messed up so quickly?"

"I don't know but I know whose to responsible." He lowers his voice so only I can hear. "And he will pay; believe me he will pay for what he's done to our family."


	21. Connor's nightmare

The first thing that hits me as I wake, is there are bright white lights boring into my eyes and that my head feels like it's going to explode. I slam my eyes shut and groan out in pain. I attempt to move my right hand to rub my eyes and I find that I can only my move it so far and also it's accompanied by a metallic clink.

"What the...?" I breathe out. Forcing my eyes open again, I wait until they have fully adjusted to the light and move my head slightly to look at my wrist. When I do I find that I'm handcuffed to a hospital bed. _How the hell did I get here? _I raise my left hand that not cuffed and press my fingers against my closed eyes willing the memories to come. I remember being in a dark room, well its kinda dark but there's some light coming in from somewhere. I'm on my hands and knees on the floor and feel something wet against my fingers. Lifting my hand up I see a red substance on my fingers. My gaze moves down to the floor and I see more red. It seems to be everywhere, spreading across the floor. I look back at my hand and realize its blood. At that realization my eyes snap open and look at my hand and are thankful to see that it's clean and there's no sign of injury on it. Moving my left hand I pull the blankets back and look for any sign of injuries on my body, but again just like my hand I can't.

"If it's not mine, then whose was it?" Pulling the blankets back over myself, I lay my head back against the pillows and hiss in pain as the back of my head connects with the cotton. Raising my head to the back of my head I feel a medium size gauze pad on the back of my skull. I press against it slight and cry out in pain at the contact. _Could this be where the blood came from?_ Closing my eyes again I force the memory to the front despite the pain and I try to concentrate on the image. I'm back in the room, it's a basement. _Why was I in a basement? _That triggers something but it feels too far out of reach, so instead I turn back to the blood on the floor. I fall the trail of blood and my heart rate increases as something comes into my vision. A body. My eyes shoot open. A BODY. My mind is screaming at me, Blood and a body and now I am handcuffed to a hospital.

"What the hell happened?" I ask out loud.

"Oh going with the old amnesia trick are we?" I hear from the corner of the room. Joey.

"What do you want?" I groan and lay my head back against the pillow.

"Now, now is that anyway to greet me." He smirks and saunters up to the bed, placing his hands on bed he leans forward and looks into my eyes. "Especially as I know that you shot your lover boy."

My eyes widen and I basically gawk straight at him. "What?"

"The blood, the body. Look closely does it have blonde hair." He whispers and ends with a giggle. Why is he giggling? I look away from him and turn my mind back to my memories and I see the body again. I feel myself bending down getting closer to the body. I reach my hand out and turned the body to me and as the face turns towards me, I recoil in horror.

"Danny." I gasp, turning to look at Joey. "What happened to Danny?"

"Oh come on. You have to be kidding me. Just close your eyes and remember."

I do what he says and for a while there's just blackness but all of a sudden in a rush, everything comes back to me. The fire, kidnapping Steve, Danny coming rescue him, the gun going off, Danny falling to the floor and oh god the blood so much blood. "Oh god I shot Danny." I whimper and turn my head to side and throw up everything. "Why…?"

"Why what? Why did you shoot Danny? Why did you kidnap Steve? You did it because you're pathetic Connor. You did it cause because you're pathetic Connor. You did it because you want what you can't have. Danny will never love you. No one could ever love a sadistic bastard like you. I know you too well."

That's when I lose it. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME." I yell at him, straining up from the bed to get nearer to him. How dare he make assumptions about me? "YOU WERE JUST SOME PATHETIC TWINK THAT NO ONE GAVE A DAMN ABOUT AND ARE PROBABLEY GLAD THAT I KILLED YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME AND YOU NEVER WERE. I'M GLAD YOU'RE DEAD AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL. I NEVER MENT TO HURT DANNY I NEVER COULD. THIS IS ALL MCGARRETTS FAULT, IF HE HADN'T TAKEN DANNY AWAY FROM ME, I WOULDN'T OF HAD TO TEACH HIM A LESSON. MCGARRETT TOOK WHAT IS MINE AND I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN EVER. NO ONE WILL DO THAT, NOT HIM AND CERTAINLY NOT YOU."

I lean back against the pillows breathing hard and the bastard just has the balls to smirk at me.

"Oh I will take everything from you and I think I just did." He turns towards the door and my heart seems to beat out of my chest. I start hyperventilating as I see four figures standing there, two in uniform. The other two I remember are the men and woman who work with Danny. Did they hear me? "They heard everything you said Connor and now you are gonna get exactly what you deserve."


	22. Danny's Dream

I raise my head and feel the sunlight on my face, the gentle lap of the water against the pier is soothing. Leaning back in my chair, I sigh in contentment as I listen to the birds tweeting in the wood around me. Life can't any better than this, well perhaps if Steve and Grace were here with me but still being here on my own is pretty good. But I can't help the feeling that something is wrong, very wrong. I relax back in my seat, lean my head back and close my eyes. So many questions running through my mind. Where am I? Where's Steve? I try to focus my mind and remember.

My peace is disturbed when I hear the noise of something moving through the water, opening my eyes I look out to where the noise is coming from. My eyes widen as a boat sails close to the pier, I turn my head fully to the boat and notice that in the boat is a woman in her mid 40's, wearing a white tunic top and white trousers. Her mousey brown hair pulled back in a bun. As she floats by the front of the pier the boat stops and she stares at me.

"Um...Hi." I say but my voice comes out cracked and my throat feels scratchy like I haven't used it for a while. Running my head across my neck, I swallow repeatedly trying to lubricate my throat. "What...?" I start to question but stop as the sky darkens, thunder and lightening crack across and the calming lake turns choppy, looking back at the boat it seems to remain still. Confusion clouds my face and I push myself up and walk to the end of the pier. The wind picks up and the chill makes me shiver and I wrap my arms around myself to starve off the cold.

"Good morning Detective Williams." She says but her voice doesn't match her mouth. Something seems off about her whole body, there's an aura around her and she appears to be swaying and standing still at the same time. I strain to focus my eyes on her and my vision starts to blacken around the edges. Closing my eyes, I reach up my hand and rub it across my eyes, hoping to clear them but when I reopen them, nothing has changed. "Relax Detective Williams, everything will soon become clear."

"What will? What do you mean?" I shout to her as the wind picks up.

"You just have to be patient my dear and everything will come back to you. Love that was lost will return, hearts will break and hearts will mend, wounds will heal and tears will destroy."

"I don't understand." I try and tell her but my voice is struggling to get out and my throat feels like it's getting tighter, making it difficult to breathe. I struggle to remain upright trying to force enough air into my lungs and concentrate on what she's trying to say. "Help me." I plead as loud as I can as another crack of lighting lights up the sky.

"All will happen in good time Detective Williams. Be patient and everything will slot into place."

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's Steve?" I'll never admit this too anyone but I'm scared. I always try to be strong, macho in away but I don't where I am or why the scenery has changed so dramatically and the main thing that is freaking me out big time is that I am alone, apart from this strange woman. Who instead of answering me, just simply smiles and then starts to fade as a fog descends on across the water. "Wait..." I start but I am cut off by a sharp pain in my chest. I fall to my knees on the pier my hands gripping my chest. Gasping for breath, I feel something running over my hands, looking down I see red flooding over my white shirt and over my hands. This can't be happening; I can't die alone, not like this.

I lie down on the pier as I feel the life flowing out of me, my vision greys around the edges. As my eyes slide closed I hear a voice that I've missed. The last thing I hear before I slip into unconciousness is Steve begging me to come back to him.


	23. Steve's Promise

I sit in the same chair, in the same room for the last three days. Kono, Chin, Max and various doctors tried to get me to leave back to my room to rest but I refuse. I can't leave the man that has become everything to me. I reach down and softly stroke his blonde hair, wishing to anyone that will listen that he would wake up and yell at me for messing it up. He's too quiet and too still to be my Danno. I move my eyes up to his face and take in the paleness of his face, even against the stark whiteness of the hospital sheets and pillows, he looks like a ghost.

"Come on Danno show me those baby blues." I whisper while stroking some of his hair that has fallen on to his forehead. "You need to wake up, I need you by my side or I'll do something stupid. Like killing Connor at the first chance I get. Maybe that won't be so stupid." I move my right hand down and take hold of Danny's, bring it up to my lips. I place a tender kiss to each digit and rest them against my lips. "I'm not used to you being so quiet, I miss you yelling at me in the car, I miss your laugh, and I miss talking to you." I have to stop there and bite down on my lip to try to stop the tears that gather in my eyes. "Fuck Danny, I miss you. You're my soul mate, the other half of me and that half is missing. I need you to wake up and make me whole again."

I press his hand to my lips and kiss his knuckles as the tears flow down my cheeks. How could this happen, one minute we were happy then those stupid, bloody texts messages. Why had I believed them, why hadn't I just trusted in Danny? I love him and I believed someone else over the man I love and look what has happened. I was kidnapped and torture but that is not what's killing me. The fact that the man that I love risked his life and is now lying in a hospital bed, with a bullet hole in his chest, hooked up to god knows what and fighting for his life. He has to make it through this, he has too. I have to tell him how sorry I am that I let this happen, I have to tell him how much I love him and how much he means to me. Not just to me but to Grace and Chin and Kono and Max. They all love Danny so much, especially Grace.

The first time I saw Grace since we were brought to the hospital, she was stood by the door to my room. When I called her in, she ran and jumped on the bed and hugged me tight. She told me that she was so glad that I was alright and then she asked the question that broke my heart. She looked up at me with those huge brown eyes of hers and asked me when her Danno was gonna wake up. My heart tore in two when I saw the crushed look on her face when I couldn't answer her.

"Please Danny." I plead brokenly. "I need you, Danno, please." I lay my head on his arm and I start to sob. After a few minutes I feel a hand on my shoulder. Raising my head I look up into Chin's concerned face. I can't speak or stop the tears pouring down my face but somehow he understands what I need right now and pulls me into a hug, being careful of my injuries and lets me sob into his shoulder.

"Let it out Steve." Chin says softly into my ear. "Danny will come back to you, you have to believe that. Stay strong and keep the faith. Believe in Danny and the love you two have and Danny will come back to you." After that he stays silent until my sobs quieted down, I hugged him tight one last time, silently thanking him. I pull away and take hold of Danny's hand again squeezing it tight.

"Thanks Chin." I tell him with all honesty and I thank god for my family that have come into my life.

"No need for thanks brah, that's what family is for. And I know that Danny is strong, he will get through this and when he does, his ohana will be there for him and you." He smiles softly as he says this, reaching down to pat Danny's leg. "Just let him rest and let his body heal."

"I will." I tell him turning back to Danny.

"Um Steve, there is something I have to tell you." Chin tells me in a serious tone. I turn my body towards him never letting go of Danny's hand. I can see him struggling.

"What is it Chin?"

"Connor admitted to everything, kidnapping you, the torture and." He looks down. "Shooting Danny and killing Joey." I sallow hard and wait for him to continue. "But he is claiming that it is all your fault, that you took what is rightfully his and no matter what he will make you pay." My vision is covered in a red mist. How dare he basically treat Danny as a possession, as an object that he claims as his.

"He's right about one thing." I spit out angrily and Chin looks on concerned. "This is all my fault. But I will tell you one thing; the only one that will pay is him."

"Steve please tell me that you are not going to do anything stupid?" Chin pleaded with me. "Connor is locked up and under police guard. He can't do anything." He comes and kneels down in front of me. "It's over Steve, It's over."

I shake my head and look at him, determination and anger clouding my face. "It's not over till Danny wakes up and that bastard is dead and I will tell you now, I will be the one to put a bullet in his head and watch the light die in his eyes."


	24. Connor's terror

Opening my eyes, I am immediately drawn to the brown door that is facing me, along a stark white wall. The room looks bare but not as bleak as a prison cell. It takes a while for my eyes to focus, my vision swims like I'm underwater, my body feels like it weighs a ton and even though I have just woken up, it feels like I haven't slept for a year. Blinking to clear my vision, my eyes adjust and things become clear but my eyes are still grainy. I move my hands to wipe my eyes but am stopped short as my arms are pulled back tight against the bed.

"What the….?" I question as I am rendered immobile. I turn my head from left to right and look down at my hands, glaring at the leather straps that encircle my wrists. Curling my hand into a fist, I dig my nails as hard as I can into the soft skin of my palm as I feel my anger start to rise. I shouldn't be here, tied to the bed, treated like a fucking animal. I don't deserve this, all I did was try to take back my family, my Danny and our daughter. MY family not that bastards McGarrett and now I am stuck in some hell hole while he's out there doing god knows what. I have to get out of here, I need to see Danny. I lay my head back against the pillow and I try to wrack my brain for a way, when I'm interrupted from my thinking by the sound of a lock turning. Moving my eyes back towards the door, I watch as it slowly opens and a woman in a white coat with a clipboard comes in, pulls the chair nearer to the bed and sits down and begins to fill in a form on her chart.

"Can I help you?" I question in a clip tone. She looks up and smiles at me and it's a good thing that I'm restrained or I could quite happily wipe that smile off her face. She holds up her finger to signal one minute and continues to write something down. Rolling my eyes, I let out a clipped 'Whenever you're ready' and lie back to star up at the ceiling. After what feels like an eternity, she finally stops writing and speaks.

"Hello there Mr Robinson. How are you feeling?" She says with a soft voice.

I roll my eyes, I seem to be doing this a lot. "First of all it's Detective Robinson and I feel like shit thanks."

"There is no need to be hostile Mr Robinson and I think you will find that you lost the right to be called Detective after your extracurricular activities shall we say." I open my mouth to speak but the witch cuts me off. "Right, when you brought in last night, you had a little episode shall we say." I stare at her confused and try think back over last nights events. "It's ok, take your time. We had to give you a sedative to calm you down so your mind maybe slightly confused."

I close my eyes and try to think back from last night. I was in the hospital, recovering from that bitch who smacked me over the head, I woke up to find I was cuffed to the bed, very much like I am now. I was there for about two days until I was deemed fit for assessment due to my 'hallucinations'. As they took the handcuffs off me, I decided it was as good chance as any to make an escape. I asked one of the guards to help me off the bed as I was still feeling weak, as he did so I used all the adrenalin that I could get and put his head through a wall. The cracking noise his skull made gave me that warm gooey feeling inside, sadly I didn't have time to savour it before his partner was coming for me. Luckily for me the guy looked like he weighed 500lbs, successfully dodging him and turn around pushing him full force in the back and he ends up on the floor with a huge whoomp. The male nurse at the door who had showed them in just stared at me with wide eyes, turned and ran. I reach the door frame and looked up and down the corridor. Seeing the sign for the stairs I took my chance and ran as fast as I could.

Luckily I am in great shape, even with my head slightly spinning I manage to get to the stairs and yank open the door before anyone is remotely near me. I move quickly and take the stairs down, feeling the breeze blow around my legs and its then I realise that I am just wearing a hospital gown. I don't have time to dwell on it as I hear feet pounding behind me and I'm forced to pick up speed. Reaching the bottom I pull open the door and run out into the lobby of the hospital, looking around I can see security guards and police officers swarm into the lobby. Wow all this for little old me. I make my through the lobby as quick as I can while pushing people out of the way. I look up and I see Joey by the doors, shaking his head and looking at me with disappointment in his eyes.

"YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME. I KILLED YOU." I scream at him as I keep running towards the doors. I hear his mocking laugh as I pass him.

"Maybe I can't….." I look at him in confusion before a strong arm hit me across my throat and I'm flying on to my back, landing heavily on the ground. As I look up I see that guy, what his name, oh yeah Kelly's face come into view. He's smiling down and then I see Joey kneeling above me. "But they can."

At that point I just lose it and as the HPD jump on me, I started to scream and shout at Kelly and Joey. I remember screaming 'I'm gonna fucking kill you Joey." While punching, kicking and throwing grown men off me. After a few minutes I feel a sharp sensation in my left arm that's pinned down by two officers, I look over and find that a nurse has stuck a needle in my bicep and is injecting something into me. Well this can't be good. I use my right arm to grab her hair and throw her across the ground. She lets out a little scream and that's the last thing I remember before the world fades to black and I wake up here. A voice breaks through my revive and I'm brought back to the present.

"Ugh what?" I say turning to look at the doctor.

"You zoned out there for a bit." She tells me, I still don't know her name.

"Well thank you, whoever the fuck you are." I roll my eyes and face the ceiling.

"My name is Doctor Matthews and I would like it if you referred to me as Doctor. I will be doing your assessment while you are here at the clinic and I will submit my report to the authorities so that they can see how fit to deal with you. I want to start by asking you about Joey."

"What about him? He's dead." I say to the ceiling.

"Why did you kill him?" She asks. I roll my head towards and fix her with a stare.

"Because I could. I put my hands around his throat and stared into his eyes and watched the light go out in them as every breath left his body and I enjoyed every single minute of it." I tell her and throw my head back and laugh manically as her composure slips slightly and I see fear deep in her eyes.

"What a load of crap." I hear from the foot of my bed, I don't even have to look at who it is, I would know that voice anywhere.

"Well, well look who came to join the party." I say sarcastically, glaring at the person at the bottom of the bed, who glares right back at me.

"Connor, who are you talking to?" The doctor asked me.

"Yeah Connor who are you talking?" Joey mocks me from the end of the bed. Ignoring the doctor, I keep my concentration fixed on Joey. Letting out another laugh, I look Joey right in the eyes and tell him with venom in my voice.

"I'm looking at the worthless piece of shit that I killed." It fills me with pleasure as I watch Joey's face drop and he quickly tries to mask his feelings, but I know how to hurt him. "You were nothing to me, all you were was a distraction until Danny is mine."

To my surprise, a huge grin breaks out on Joey's face. "Until Danny is yours?" He laughs. "Danny will never be yours, he is already with the man he loves. He would never look twice at you." I can feel anger build up inside me as he carries on talking. "Danny would never love you. It's laughable that you think that you even have a chance with him. That you even have a chance of competing with McGarrett."

"Don't mention his name." I growl out, but Joey just laughs, I hear the Doctor call my name to try and get my attention back to her but my anger is consuming me. "He has no right to claim Danny. He took what is mine, HE TOOK MY FAMILY." I scream out.

"Oh please Connor look at yourself. Danny was never and will never be yours. Your jealousy has gotten out of control that you've gone insane. You will never have anything close to what Danny has with McGarrett and just think McGarrett has seen him naked, has made love to him and has kissed him."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP. YOU'RE DEAD, YOU'RE WORTHLESS. YOU DON'T MATTER!" I scream at Joey and he just stands there smirking at me as I continue to rant, straining at the straps holding me down. I am vaguely away of alarms sounding around and the next thing I know the door burst open and three burly male nurse storm in. Two pin me down as I thrash trying to get them off me and I can hear the doctor scream at one of the nurses who runs out the door and quickly returned with a tray. Placing it on the table, Doctor Mathews picks up something and I quickly recognise a needle.

"GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH." I spit out at the Doctor but it's all in vain as I can't get away with the straps and two men holding me down. She plunges the needle into my arm and once again the world goes black.

I open my eyes and the room is covered in darkness with the exception of one light in the corner. I can just make out the clock on the wall, its nearly midnight. I'm getting sick of being knocked out, I've got to get out of here. Lifting my head I feel that dizzy feeling from the effects of the drug, blinking my eyes rapidly, I wait until my vision is some what normal and I pull on my restraints again but as usual they are not budging. Lifting my head up the room spins worse than ever, I immediately shut my eyes to quell the sick feeling in my stomach and that's when I hear it, a shuffling in a dark corner of my rule.

"Hello?" I call out, trying to keep my voice calm but there is a quiver in my voice. It's just the drugs I tell myself as I'm met with silence and start to laugh at the fact that I'm hearing things, but then I hear it again and it's closer this time. I turn to the side that the noise is and the light in the corner flickers and turns off. I stare into the darkness. "Whose there?" I demand, but yet again no answer. "Show yourself you fucking asshole." I scream and this time a laugh breaks through the darkness. "Whose there?"

"Demanding little bitch aren't we." The disembodied voice croaks out.

"Who are you?" I yell while pulling at my restraints. This isn't fair, I can't fight back and I'm starting to get scared. I swallow hard to keep the fear from consuming me and I try to listen for any sound but I can't hear anything. "Where are you? Show yourself." I'm greeted by silence then out of nowhere I feel a hand clamp over my mouth and my eyes widen as a voice I recognise all to well whispers in my ear.

"I'm right here Connor and were going to have some fun."


End file.
